Love Me Harder
by TheInevitable1
Summary: Starts Canon turns AU. A rewrite on Season 3 without Lexa dying! This is a story of a true war brewing. Of strong leadership. And the rough road to love after such a deep betrayal. Can Clarke become a NightBlood? What will that mean for the two? Twists and turns all over. Hold on it's going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Decisions of a Leader

A/N: Okay so since they killed Lexa I still watch the show but I pay attention a lot less. There might be a few errors so don't crucify me. Hope you like it. This is my take on how I feel Season 3 should have played out. I liked some of Season 3 but some did go a little too far out there for me. I changed Polis a bit as well. I saw it more to be like the remains of a city, maybe Chicago. I will eventually add in some of my own characters. My stories start slow and build up, like a TV show (pun intended). Read, review and hopefully enjoy!

Disclaimer…I own nothing it all belongs to Jason Rothenberg

* * *

 **1 DAY AFTER MOUNT WEATHER**

Lexa's tent was setup and all she could do was pace inside. The look in Clarke's eyes almost broke her. She promised herself to never love again. The brunette wasn't even sure it was love but it was something. Costia was a weakness. A weakness that being the Heda of the 12 clans couldn't, no shouldn't have. She was the Grounder Leader, and that required making decisions that weren't always easy. Clarke was new to being a leader; she has yet to face making these kinds of decisions. The time Lexa spent with her, she knew Clarke would have done the same thing to save her people. Long before she met Clarke Griffin she pledged herself to the Grounders. She sat in her throne and closed her eyes. For tonight she was going to stop thinking of the blonde. For tonight she was going to clear her head of everything that happened the other day. For tonight she was going to concentrate on getting her people home. Thoughts of Polis drifted into her mind. The City she yearned to go back to. The memory of asking Clarke to go with her crept into her memories. No matter what she couldn't get the blonde out of her thoughts.

Indra approached the guards outside her commander's tent. "I have news for Heda," she pushed right past them not waiting for an answer. She was never one to not completely follow orders but she knew this information was important. Walking inside the tent she saw her leader. Indra observed Lexa. Her eyes were shut as if in a deep meditation but her body held that perfect posture. Knowing how dangerous the brunette leader was she softly jolted her from her thinking quietly saying, "Heda?"

The brunette sat still. She heard someone in her tent and knew just by her senses who it was. She slowly opened her eyes. This could be a distraction she needed. Her eyes looked onto the former chief of Tondc, "Chit ste em?"

Indra stood up straighter when her commander looked at her, approaching closer only when she was spoken to, "I have news of Mount Weather." She purposely avoided naming the Leader of the SkyPeople. Her distaste for her was evident. There was no need to further voice that opinion, especially to the Heda. Even though some of the SkyPeople were growing on her she still didn't fully trust them. The blonde in particular she wanted far away from her leader. She saw small changes in Lexa since Clarke. The tiniest of changes could have the largest of consequences.

The commander felt her heart flutter at hearing Mount Weather. She knew who she left behind there. She would not show it. The brunette would keep a stone face never letting emotion cross over her face. Feelings she learned to keep control of long ago. Let no one know your thoughts were one of the first rules she taught herself. It was not something she would waiver on. The commander didn't so much as blink as she said, "Go on."

The warrior never let her gaze fall from her commander. "The SkyPeople abandoned their leader." Seeing no reaction from her leader she continued, "Clarke killed the rest of the Mountain Men. I was informed one of the men escaped." Indra didn't go into detail. She was always straight to the point. Clarke survived, as much as she wanted the two leaders apart, it was important information. Whatever the short haired warrior felt towards the blonde leader didn't change the fact; she was the SkyPeople's commander. That was enough to make her tell Lexa.

For the first time in a very long time the brunette fought hard to keep her face straight. She fought against the corners of her mouth that were twinging to pull up. She could taste the blood in her mouth from biting her inner cheeks. She would not let that smile form in front of any Grounder, especially this one. Indra was a longtime friend and one of her best soldiers. The dark skinned warrior was also not a fan of emotions hardly ever showing any of her own. Doing her best to not move a muscle she dismissed Indra. She didn't thank her for the information that was not what they do. The brunette slowly stood up from her throne. She paced back and forth no longer fighting the smile. Going towards her sleeping chamber she thought to herself how that was the decision a leader would make. Laying down she wondered how Clarke would be after such a choice. It would weigh heavy on her. Remembering how Clarke was after killing her former lover Finn almost tore her apart. During that time Lexa was there to help her through it. All of her wanted to find the blonde and comfort her. As she drifted to sleep knowing as much as she wished she could do that she never would.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

The Grounders returned to Polis 3 weeks ago. Lexa stood in her tower that overlooked the City. Her hands were tight on the balcony as she felt the air whipping around her. She had no idea that the place she was standing on was once the Chicago Spire. The brunette loved to be here, to feel the breeze; there was always one at this height. Behind her was her throne, and in front of that was a long hallway leading out into the tall building. Guards stood watch in the room behind her.

Titus gave the commander time to be alone. He waited for just a bit longer before going to the strong brunette. "Commander," he called her attention and waited.

Lexa stayed looking at the busy streets below her. This is what made her proud. To watch her people thrive. Everything below showed her that the Grounders were doing just that. She didn't turn to face him. Her advisor knew it meant for him to continue. He paused knowing this wasn't going to make the brunette happy, "There have been reports of the Ice Nation in the area." He didn't say another word waiting for his Heda's reply.

Lexa spun around and closed the distance between her and Titus. The Ice Nation was the one she couldn't unite. It was their leader that killed the only person she loved. "How close to the city are they? What do they want?" The blood between the two only has gotten worse since Costia.

"I have no further information, I am sorry Heda. As soon as I find out more I will bring it to your attention." With that he gave a small bow to his Commander and departed. He would get some of their best warriors to gather intel. For now he would return to watch the Nightbloods.

Lexa walked into her throne room. She watched as the guards went into formation. Lining up the walkway towards where she sat. They stood as still as statues not even looking over at their leader. She wanted to be alone, gliding right past them into her private chambers. Shutting the door she took off her red cape and threw it over her couch. Pulling off some of her armor she sat next to where she placed everything. If a battle was forming she needed more information, where? When? Why? They haven't faced each other in years. There was no truce between them but there definitely wasn't any mutual respect. One would always try to kill the other and unite all clans under one leader. It was Lexa's ultimate goal. Now might be here opportunity to be the one true Heda. This smile was different from the one she had learning of Clarke's survival. This smile was devious.

A few hours later Titus found himself outside of Lexa's door yet again. He hesitantly knocked waiting for her reply.

The tiny leader was still in the same spot. She couldn't help strategizing out battle plans on the many ways this could go with the Ice Nation. The knocking brought her back to the present. Usually she told whoever it was to come in but not today. Her adrenaline was pumping. Fighting she knew, she has done it her whole life and she was good at it. She threw the door open meeting Titus's eyes. Before she could say anything he spoke, "It is best you come with me Commander." Without another word he turned around and made his way to the main room. Curiosity grabbed the Grounder Leader as this was not usual behavior for her advisor. It wasn't till she approached the throne room that she saw him. The one from the SkyPeople she had the least concern for. His behavior was uncontrollable. He didn't seem to grasp the concept of a leader. He was clumsy and foolish.

She walked past her guards that were holding Bellamy in place. Titus stood to the right of her throne as she confidently sat down. She leaned forward and motioned for her guards to loosen their grip on the messy haired man. They nodded in understanding as he was released but stepped only a few feet behind him at the ready in case he needed to be restrained. "Why laik yu hir," she smiled inside knowing he wouldn't understand a word she spoke. He made no attempt to learn the language that existed way before his people landed there.

He starred at the petite brunette in front of him. He knew it was a risk coming here but he had to. They have searched endlessly for Clarke with no leads. He knew she had to be alive because he knew her. She was a survivor. She survived being in the Sky, she survived the attacks of the grounders, survived killing her first love and survived being left for dead at Mount Weather. That wasn't his concern but the new information he came across did concern him. That's where risking his life to go to the one who betrayed them was worth it, worth dying for if the Heda killed him because he knew she would save Clarke if he couldn't. At the very least she owed that to the blonde. "I'm sorry I don't understand." He would be nice, for now.

Lexa leaned back with ease. "Why are you here Bellamy?" The leader made no attempt at hiding the cockiness in her voice. He was in her city with no protection. She could handle this however she chose and all of Polis would be behind her. He always should his distaste for her people. Almost losing his sister for the person her heart loved. There was no respect for the man before her. He acted impulsively. Impulse is a huge error in a battle.

"It's Clarke"

The brunette caught her breathe. She held it for a minute, exhaling through her nose so it wouldn't be noticed. She stood abruptly, "Leave Us!" Her voice held the command with strength and authority while her guards piled outside. Only Titus stopped before leaving, "Do you think it is wise to leave him alone with you?" Lexa sneered looking over at the man standing in front of her, "Do you think he would be able to hurt me?" With that Titus walked through the door leaving the two alone. She didn't move towards Bellamy. She stood exactly where she was, "What of Clarke?"

He didn't hold back. He wanted to attack the small framed leader and see who would win. She was so sure it would be her but Bellamy thought he had the better chance. It was the thought of saving Clarke that kept him from finding out. "She is being hunted by YOUR PEOPLE!" He spat the words out with venom dripping from his lips. He stepped closer to the Commader, "You left her and all of us for dead. Now she is being hunted?" His anger was intensifying. He was walking closer. "Did you know she was starting to care for you? That she convinced all of her people to have faith in you, TO TRUST YOU?" His rage was blinding him and he didn't see the punch till his head jolted back. He rubbed his chin, it stung more than he expected.

Each word he spoke rippled through the brunette burning a flame inside her. The anger building with each word, she watched him approaching waiting for that moment she knew he would give her. The second she saw it she hit him. The Commander had wanted to do that for quite some time and the one thing that held her back was Clarke. How dare he come to her city and accuse her of trying to harm Clarke. "MY PEOPLE FOLLOW MY COMMAND AND THERE IS NO COMMAND TO HUNT CLARKE." As he fell back she stepped right into his space. He might be taller than Lexa but she was not intimidated by size, if she was she wouldn't hold the position she did. She was not going to stop her verbal attack. "DID YOU THINK THAT DECISION WAS EASY FOR ME? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN A LEADER? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT ENTAILS? TO PUT ALL OTHER'S BEFORE YOURSELF, BEFORE WHAT YOU WANT, NO MATTER WHAT? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN FORCED TO MAKE A DECISION THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE?" She inhaled sharply to catch a much needed breathe.

Bellamy remembered the short time he ruled and his methods. How Clarke looked at him when he almost hung someone to death. He thought it was the right thing to do at the time. Some of his anger started to melt as her words brought back the repercussions of the choices he made. "You left her for dead." It was all he could muster.

She stepped back, her eyes narrowing at the man in front of her, "It appears I have more faith in Clarke than you do. I knew she would survive and I was told she did." She sat back in her throne feeling a bit calmer. "How is Clarke?"

That is when it hit Bellamy, the Heda didn't have any idea what happened after she left. He would have sworn someone would be watching Clarke and getting back to Lexa. It was one of the main reasons he came there. "Clarke left after Mount Weather. You were right Lexa she survived but at what cost. She couldn't live with herself and never returned home. Did you know she had to kill people that were helping us? People that our friends grew to care for? Even children died at our hand." His head hung down in shame. This wasn't all on Clarke he was there to. He wouldn't let her take this blame alone. "We've been searching for her ever since," he finished.

"What do you mean you haven't seen her? Why would you let her leave?" She chose to ignore the comment about the brunette breaking the SkyPeople Leader. That was something she would talk only to the blonde about. It was a conversation they needed to have badly. It hurt her to the core thinking that Clarke was so broken by her. She expected the blonde to feel some consequences but she wasn't even considering that it would break her.

"I thought she needed a day or two. I never contemplated that she would have disappeared entirely. When I realized it I have searched for her ever since, day and night." Sensing that Lexa really didn't order the attack on Clarke he stepped closer but still keeping a distance. Especially after getting that right hook, he wanted to rub his chin again as it continued to throb but wouldn't give her the satisfaction. Instead he continued, "That is when we found out she was being hunted by Grounders. I heard them calling her Wanheda. What does that mean?" He wasn't sure if the title was important. What he knew was he needed every single piece of information if it meant saving Clarke.

The wheels in Lexa's brain all started to click into place. Titus letting her know earlier that there were sightings of the Ice Nation and grounders hunting Clarke. It was the Ice Nation after Clarke. It hit the Heda hard, the memories flooding her mind of Nia killing Costia. Now it could happen all over again. Lexa's stomach turned at the knowledge that was electrifying through her brain. This was now her number one priority. She would call upon her 12 clans and the one man who she knew that would love to go against the Ice Nation. Her mind was swirling with information but one thing she knew she couldn't deny anymore, she loved the leader of the SkyPeople, and she will save her.


	2. New Beginning

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, followed and added this story to your favorites. All I can say is stick with it and I promise it will get better. It will start canon but start to go AU. I see a completely different future for Clexa, Grounders and the SkyPeople. There are a bunch of direct quotes from episode 3x02. I don't own them, just wish I did lol. Again, after this chapter it will go differently from the show.

* * *

 **3 MONTHS AFTER MOUNT WEATHER**

Since the Commander's talk with Bellamy a lot of things changed. The SkyPeople and the Grounders were in a mutual agreement to find Clarke. This had Abbey and Kane visiting Polis more often than most Grounders, and SkyPeople, liked. For now the leaders of Arkadia were willing to overlook the Mount Weather incident. Ever since Bellamy mentioned it to the brunette it was never brought up again. What they didn't know was Lexa went to a bounty hunter convinced would find the newly titled Wanheda. After all he needed something from Lexa so it was no surprise when word got to the Heda that he had found her.

The brunette was in her chambers pacing knowing he was on his way back to the city with Clarke. It had been 3 months since she last saw the blonde. That moment has haunted her since she left. The pain in the Wanheda's eyes tore at the Commander in ways she hasn't felt in a very long time. Knowing shortly they would be face to face had her feeling a roller coaster of emotions. Happiness, scared, pained, and warmth. She had no idea which one was dominant because they all swirled around inside her equally. Lexa was not going to show this in front of her people. Love was a weakness and she swore to never fall in love again. Since Costia she has turned off all feelings keeping everything strictly to strategies and battles. There was something captivating about the blonde; her innocence, strength, knowledge that drew the Heda in. She didn't plan to get close to the SkyCrew Leader but the circumstances around her made it so.

Memories of the two preparing for the battle at the Mountain replayed in her mind. It was in that moment something changed in her. Maybe it was the way she had no fear of threatening the Heda. Clarke stood her ground letting her know if she went after her friend, Octavia that she would tell everyone about the missile. The Commander couldn't help but be intrigued. It wasn't the first time she showed no fear of the leader of the 12 clans. There were many incidents the blonde showed that, however this reason in particular stood out because of the kiss. Lexa remembered it like it was yesterday how she was having an inner argument with herself, her mind and heart at its own battle. The one part of her screaming to grab the woman in front of her and kiss her overwhelmed the brunette. The more logical side, the side she had shown for so long, told her it was a foolish thing to do and not to try. It was in an instant that her heart won and she kissed Clarke. Even though the SkyCrew Leader did return the kiss she let the Commander know she needed time. Something that Lexa never gave her since shortly after that her mind was back in control. It was then she picked her people over the blonde.

Heda ripped open her door and walked past the guards stationed outside it. They immediately followed their leader into the main chamber. Lexa said nothing as she walked right to her throne sitting down with her perfect posture. Indra was on her left and Titus on her right. She sat still not even moving a facial muscle as she waited for the inevitable. A few moments later it was announced that Roan was there with the Wanheda. Lexa could feel the thud of her heart but would not let anyone see the affect the blonde was already having on her. She could hardly accept it herself. She saw Roan come in with who she knew was Clarke but her face was currently covered. The Grounder Leader watched as the bag was lifted off of the Wanheda. She watched as Clarke was trying to focus. Lexa could no longer sit still and sat up as she saw the cuts on the face of the woman before her. A twinge of anger burned through her as she approached them. "My orders were clear that she was not supposed to be harmed!" She spat the words at Roan. He glanced at the girl on her knees next to him before he faced the Commander again, "She didn't come easy." He wasn't going to be intimated by the Heda. He was sure if he had a one on one combat with her it would be him in that throne. Lexa gained control of her emotions, "I'd imagine not." Roan asked for the deal the two had made prior to his capture of the blonde.

Lexa was finally able to tear her eyes off of the beauty before her. "We had a deal until the Ice Nation started to make a move against my orders, against me." It was true, she did unite the 12 clans, but the Ice Nation was the one clan that turned out to be the most difficult. The one clan she always had her eye on knowing Nia wanted to overthrow Lexa. To do so she needed a NightBlood this let the Commander know she had one. For Nia to be as bold as to make a move against her meant someone must be close to her that can be the new leader.

The Prince of Azgeda stood his ground, "That was not me. I had nothing to do with it." It didn't surprise him the young leader would go back on her word. He was no fool and would be quickly creating a backup plan while the Commander barked her orders for him to be placed in a cell. Right then he started planning how he would kill the Heda.

It wasn't until everyone left the room that Lexa had her guards bring Clarke to her feet. She apologized as she took the gag out of Clarke's mouth. She knew whatever the Wanheda was going to say wasn't going to be good. She was watching Clarke's eyes from the moment she was dragged into her chamber. She saw the look of shock at seeing the brunette in front of her again. How it was replaced in an instant with anger. She prepared for the worse and it's exactly what she got as the spit hit her face. The once SkyCrew's Leader words stung as she was being taken out of the room. Screaming how she hated the Commander and wanted to kill her. Lexa was prepared for this but it didn't make it any less painful. This one woman was the only person that could hurt her. She couldn't be in love again. She promised herself long ago not to allow such a weakness into her heart one more time. Her people were her priority not her own longing and desires. For now she would wait to see Clarke. Give her time to accept that Lexa was back in her life. Whether the blonde wanted it or not they were going to have to work together. The Ice Nation was a large Clan in itself. It would take her and the SkyCrew uniting to win the war that was brewing.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

Since Clarke arrived at Polis she had her put into her own bedroom. No one went in there except to bring food. Lexa was busy having meetings with her clan, Abbey and Kane. She let them know Clarke was safe but feral. That the 3 months she spent on her own changed her. Knowing the concern Abbey had for her daughter she assured her that she would let them unite after a week. Lexa was used to making tough decisions she didn't need time to recover but this was new for Clarke. She waited till the next morning to see the blonde again. When she walked into the blonde's room her breathe caught in her throat as she watched Clarke. The Wanheda slowly turned to face the brunette in front of her. Lexa couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. Her blonde hair falling around her face, those brilliant blue eyes, and her sexy body that she couldn't help but undress with her eyes. She needed to focus and it was Clarke's voice that brought her back to their harsh reality.

"What part of I never wanted to see you again was unclear?" The words were as flat as they sounded. She had nothing to say to the Commander. Clarke had no intentions of ever being in her presence again. Thinking of how she fought with her own people to trust Lexa. How she went on a limb for this woman having faith in her that she never should have had.

It was like a thousand bee stings but Lexa pushed through her words, "We have bigger concerns than you and I." As much as she wanted this conversation to be here and now the Ice Nation was nearing Polis. It would take priority for now.

Wanheda only looked amused at this, "We don't have any concerns at all." She hoped there was a dilemma brewing for the Grounder Leader. Maybe she would know how she felt 3 months ago when her people had problems. Instead Lexa quickly deserted them leaving those issues for Clarke to deal with alone.

Choosing to ignore this Lexa pressed on. "I'm hosting a summit with SkyCrew at sundown. You will be reunited with your people." Heda continued ignoring blonde's mundane voice. Now was not the time to get into an emotional battle. She wouldn't allow herself. It was hard to get around it as the blonde kept playing on her emotions, like she normally did.

Now the old SkyCrew Leader was slightly entertained, "All this trouble to capture me just to let me go." She couldn't understand what game Lexa was playing at. She wanted to hate her. She wanted to kill her but seeing her standing there in front of her again. It was a struggle of internal conflict. She wanted to loathe her but could she?

This was an easier answer for Heda, "I went through all this trouble to save you." After everything the two went through she thought Clarke should've known this.

Clarke didn't want to believe that. She didn't want to feel like Lexa cared. It brought the anger inside her to the surface. "You know when I could've used saving, when you ABANDONED ME at Mt. Weather." She emphasized those words in particular.

It was something she didn't think she needed to clarify but for now she would play along. "Clearly you didn't need my help." Clarke survived like she knew she would. She made the choice that leaders have to make. There was no leader that had all simple chooses laid out before them. No leader that could say every move they made was an easy one free of guilt.

This fueled the fire burning inside Clarke, the Commander still not taking responsibility for what could have been. She easily could have died and instead had to make the worst decision she ever made; one that has plagued her since. "Clearly," was all she could say before she turned away from the brunette. She didn't want to even look at her anymore. She was still angry at Lexa but she was angrier at herself for not hating the woman standing there. It was easier to despise her without seeing her. Out of sight out of mind, turned out it was utterly true.

The Commander watched her body language as she spoke. She knew that she was saying these words but not completely meaning everything behind them. She perfected reading through the lines. "It's easier to hate me than to hate yourself." This was something Lexa would accept for now.

Clarke didn't hesitate to respond, "Ohhh, I can do both." That's what she wanted. She knew she would never forgive herself. For allowing harm come to those who tried to help. For destroying Jasper, but it was Lexa who ruined her, a position she wouldn't have been in if this woman truly cared.

The Commander needed to come at this from a different angle. Shed some more light on the topic so Wanheda could see it from her perspective. "What would you have done if their leader offered you the deal? Save your people at the price of mine? What if they would allow those who betrayed them to leave with SkyCrew? What would you do then Clarke?"

"I don't betray my friends." It was an easy answer for Clarke. "I wouldn't have done it to you." She got closer to her as she said this. Letting her know it wasn't just about SkyCrew and the Grounders. It was also about them. Was Lexa just a friend? Before Mt. Weather she started to feel something towards the Grounder Leader. That kiss was on her mind right up till when she ripped her heart out. Before that she thought maybe, when she was ready, there was a future for the two. It was abruptly ended by one stupid move.

Lexa listened to her words; her last statement hit her hard. Side stepping that last comment she focused on the first thing the blonde said, "But you did. You had friends in Mt. Weather." She needed Clarke to see that they weren't different. They are both leaders and did what they had to in order to save their people. These are the decisions they didn't want to make but their hand was forced. For some reason the thought of the blonde hating her was bothering her much more then she'd like to admit.

Clarke couldn't believe that she was comparing the two. How dare her. "Those deaths are on you too." She wanted to make sure Lexa knew that. Not that it would matter but she made sure to say it anway. "The difference is you had no honor and I had no choice." In her eyes they couldn't be more different. Noticing how Lexa ignored her last comment wounded her.

As much as Lexa wanted to continue this conversation to let Clarke know it is not that opposite, it was going nowhere. "It helps no one to dwell on the past and that's not why I'm here. You're right I'm not just letting you go back to your people, I want something more. I want your people to become my people. I'm offering SkyCrew the chance to join my coalition, become the 13th clan. No one would dare move against you because that would be moving against me." Now was the time that they needed to join forces, one the Ice Nation would hesitate to attack. The main issue was worry that some of the other clans would join Nia. If that happened the possibilities were endless. This is why it was imperative for SkyCrew to become part of her coalition. "I need you to bow to me."

The anger dissipated inside the blonde. Her laughter couldn't be contained. This didn't even slightly shock her. Here they were toe to toe arguing and Lexa tells her to bow to her. To literally get on her knees and pledge allegiance to the Grounder Leader, the same one who couldn't even stay and help her. "I would never bow to you." That's when realization hit her, "I made you look bad with Mt. Weather. You want the power of Wanheda then kill me because it's the only way you are getting it." It sickened her it came to this. Three months ago this was not how she pictured the two of them to be. Yet here they were.

For now Lexa wasn't going to push anymore. "Think about it Clarke, it is protection for both our people." With those words she exited the room.

An hour later Clarke was outside on her balcony thinking over the entire conversation the two had earlier. This wasn't the closure she wanted but she still desperately needed. There was truth in the Commander's comments. If the Ice Nation joined with other clans it could have devastating effects on the SkyPeople. Most of the Grounders didn't want to accept them and only did so because of Lexa's truce. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard movement to her side, turning quickly she saw her captor. _This day gets better and better._

Roan watched Clarke before approaching her noticing that she was deep in thought. He had no time to waste the coalition would be happening soon. He needed Clarke to help him with this. She was the Commander of Death now was her chance to prove it. "You need to kill her." He wasted no time getting right to it. Time was not on their side. Every minute was hours.

"Kill who," the blonde couldn't be thinking the same person as him. It would be suicide to kill Lexa inside Polis. How would she even escape such a crime?

"You know who."

Clarke sneered; sure have her kill the Commander so it was her life on the line. "You want her dead; do it yourself." She had no time for this. She turned her back to him to go head inside her room. Stopping only when he grabbed her arm, "I cannot get close to her but you can. I will get you out of here. No harm will come to you Clarke." She thought about it but didn't answer. It was enough for the Prince of Azgeda as he placed the dagger in her hands.

The new titled Wanheda debated this and came to the conclusion she would do it. She would kill Lexa. After all in her own way she killed the blonde. Clarke could not live with the consequences of her actions, the ones that the brunette left her to do. She told the guards outside her room she needed to speak to their Heda. She knew it had to be quick before she lost her new found strength.

When Lexa entered the room it didn't take Clarke long. The dagger was pressed hard against her throat. The Commander focused deep into the blonde's eyes. The pain she saw behind them showed her how severely she did wound her. She could no longer deny that she did put Clarke in this position. She thought the decision wouldn't be hard but the evidence before her showed otherwise. "I'm sorry Clarke." If she was going to die here and now she was going to make sure the blonde knew that.

Those words echoed through Clarke as her eyes stayed on the brunette. The eyes of the woman she was starting to care so genuinely for. What she realized in that moment is if that had been done by anyone else it would have hurt her, but done by this particular woman destroyed her. She slid the knife away. The tears that threatened to spill starting streaming down her face. Clarke turned around not wanting to fall apart in front of Lexa.

Those tears! Those tears melted the Commander instantly. "I never meant to do this to you. To destroy you in this way, you are free to go. Your mother is here I will arrange it." She wouldn't stay in this room another second. It was more than the brunette could bare. She needed to be strong and this woman was her weakness. She froze at the door when she heard Clarke tell her she had a better idea.

The ceremony that followed after was pure perfection. Clarke looked stunning in that dress with her Grounder warrior paint. The whole time Lexa stayed completely in control and professional, strong like a leader needed to be. Never taking her eyes off the beauty before her, it was official. The SkyCrew was the 13th clan and there would be repercussions. For tonight she was going to push it out of her mind as there was one last thing she needed to discuss with Clarke privately. After the coalition was over she pulled Clarke outside alone on the balcony with her. She knew they were far from okay but it was a start. "Later we need to talk."

Hours after she went into Clarke's room. She stood before the blonde dropping to her knees. "I swear fealty to you, Clarke cum Skaikru. I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people." It was her turn to bow. Tears filled Clarke's eyes once more at the gesture she never expected from the woman before her. She grabbed her hand pulling her up. There was a lot these two still needed to discuss but Clarke already felt this was a new beginning.

Breaking the tension Lexa knew she had to let her know her immediate plans. "Rest now Wanheda for tomorrow I will introduce you to the Conclave. Your role, with your mother, is vital. I need you both to find a way to make my blood your blood. A war is coming that I cannot predict. My spirit will choose between you or Aden, you will become a NightBlood."

Clarke's jaw dropped at the Commander's words.


	3. Training Begins

A/N: Thank you to those who took the time to write a review. I love reading them, good or bad! I love knowing what everyone is thinking. Huge thanks to those who are following this story and added it to their favorites. I love Lexa so hopefully I do better for her character than the show did. The one thing that drove me crazy on the show was how fast Lexa changed. She went from badass to very soft, very quick. It also drove me bonkers how Clarke was so crazed for 3 months but then forgives Lexa in uh 5 minutes. In this version that will not happen how it played out in the show. Don't worry though it will be Clexa. Not everything is exactly how it was on the show. This is a rewrite not plagiarism lol. To reviewer FlameHazeKatsu, I did literally copy that quote and paste it so I wouldn't miss anything, knowing how important that one line was. Anyway that being said, stick around this will get intense.

* * *

Clarke heard what Lexa was saying but she wasn't processing it. There was no way the Commander meant this. She didn't even know if it was possible. It also brought many concerns that the blonde didn't want to consider. The thought of Lexa not being there. The possibility of her spirit choosing the blonde over the Grounders beloved Aden. How would the clans even react if it happened? Worst of all how much of a leader would she be without the Heda? The thoughts swirled around her mind at such a rapid pace it was starting to make her dizzy. She closed her eyes. It was next too impossible to slow the chaos in her brain. She blinked a few times as she opened her eyes focusing on the Commander. Concentrating on one thing at a time, the most important one, the one that was the current pressing issue. "That's not possible." Her voice barely above a whisper.

Lexa watched the emotions play out across Clarke's face. She stood completely still letting Clarke digest the importance of what was just told to her. From the instant Lexa heard what Clarke did at Mt. Weather she knew there was a true leader in her. One that wasn't so different from the Heda. Knowing that there was a war brewing she needs to know her people will be led by someone strong. Someone who is smart and can make the right decisions. A person that would put others needs before their own. Who better then Clarke, with the exception of Aden. The Commander knew if she could teach the blonde the rest of their ways, make her understand them, then she would be a strong contender. Snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard Clarke speak. Normally showing emotions wasn't her forte but she couldn't help the small smile. It wasn't much to most people; Lexa wasn't most people. "Your people found a way from the Sky to the Ground with little causalities. I know this can be done Clarke."

It was a lot to take in. Too many things she didn't want to get into now. The Wanheda looked into Lexa's eyes. Saw the seriousness in them. It was true her people did find a way to the Ground but only when forced to. It was do or die. Then again wasn't that their current situation. The blonde agreed to be the 13th clan partly for the protection of her people. Where she did them wrong last time, this time she wouldn't, couldn't, make the mistake. If Lexa died it would put her people in double jeopardy. "Then I guess I have to speak to my mom." The blonde still wasn't sure if it was possible or not. One thing she was sure on was that she would try every way. Science was all about trying, failing, trying again, and succeeding. Maybe not at that pace, the point was scientists don't give up.

Without saying another word Lexa sent the guards outside her chambers to retrieve Abbey. It only took a few minutes for the doctor to arrive. The Commander explained what she wished for to the past Chancellor. As she was listening she would glance at her daughter making sure this is what the blonde wanted. It was the glint in her daughter's eyes that told her how serious this was. The look of determination that shun through them. She made a mental note to discuss it further with Clarke alone. Abbey was all too well aware of what happened if you crossed the Heda. "I am going to need access to the NightBloods history. Down to the first Commander." The ex-Chancellor knew this was the most important information to the Grounders and weren't going to be too willing to share it with someone from SkyCrew. "What you're asking me Lexa is basically to make someone who is O negative blood type to AB. Without having all your history, I will not do what you're asking." Hoping to breakthrough to the sensible side of the Heda.

Lexa remained quiet. They did have some facts that went back to the original Leader. This was private and sacred to the Grounders. She never was faced with having to share this with any outsider. Contemplating if they still were outsiders. They were now her 13th clan and she was considering Clarke a replacement in case of her untimely demise. "I will show you our sacred temple. This is where the ritual is performed for the next Commander. No one other than the flamekeeper, current Commander and the Commander to be, have been in this room. What you see in there you must not share with anyone else." Lexa decided it was in the best interest to take them there. She wanted it known with all certainty that it is strictly for them, strictly for this purpose.

They followed the Heda silently through the main tower of Polis. Neither said a word as they entered what seemed like the dungeon. They smelled changed immediately. Gone was that crisp air replaced by muggy stale air. If air alone could tell tales, they would have heard a hundred stories. The stone was chipping around them crunching under their feet as they walked. Stopping outside an old wooden door that seemed as solid as the trees in the woods surrounding the city. Lexa stopped and bowed her head before pushing open the door. It creaked as it revealed it's inside to the three outside anxiously awaiting.

Abbey and Clarke walked two separate ways taking in all that was around them. Etched into the stone was the story of the Grounders. Clarke was memorized in the story that was unfolding before her eyes in ancient markings. It was the artist in her drawn to this. Abbey on the other hand went straight to a pod that looked all too familiar. There was no mistaken it, this was a pod like the ones they used to come to the ground. She spun around to look at the Commander.

The petite brunette stood next to a stone slab. It was just about even with her waist. Almost like an ancient medical table. This is where the ritual was performed to make her the Heda. Where it can be performed on Clarke or Aden. She let her hands glide over the cool stone. Flashbacks played through her memories of her Conclave. Her hands pushing in opposite directions as she leaned in as if she was reliving the moment. "The first Commander was from the Sky?" There was confusion and shock in the statement made from the ex-Chancellor. Lexa lifted her hands off the rock beneath them as she turned to Abbey. "Yes, it is believed that Becca, was from the Sky. Leaving it to start anew, with new people, her people, the ones on the ground. This is how the Grounders were formed."

The blonde was pulled from her trance, looking back and forth at the two as they spoke. Noticing for the first time the pod next to her mother. As if a magnetic pulled her there Clarke walked right over to it. Stunned for the second time. "Why wouldn't you tell me this?" It only brought back the pain the brunette before her could cause. Showing Clarke yet again that every time she thinks she knows Lexa something happens to let her know she doesn't.

It pained Lexa to see the hurt show in Clarke's eyes. The sadness that Lexa was once again letting her down. She pushed her own emotions deep down. "It wasn't a story for you to know Clarke. This is only for the Commander and the one that will fill the position." Making it as clear as she could that it wasn't personal.

It was all it took for Clarke to question her once more. "You better never betray me again." She tried to muster up the courage to sound just a bit menacing. The blonde needed Lexa to know she wasn't hers to play with like a toy. Nice when she wanted, cruel when needed, it was all in or all out for the Wanheda. Their relationship was strained and broken. Like gluing together glass their current status was extremely fragile.

Lexa didn't care if Abbey was in the room or not. She crossed the distance between her and the blonde. She took Clarke's hands in hers. Letting her actions and words speak together. "Clarke Griffin, I swear to you that I will never hurt you again." Their eyes held each other's. Neither one moving away. Neither one blinking. Their eyes speaking words to each other that they couldn't find the voice to say. Promises, pain, fear, and a deep connection. The Heda came to her senses first. Having not looked at anyone so intensely since Costia. She pulled her hands free facing Abbey once again. The ex-Chancellor watched the whole exchange. Never interrupting, instead watching the way her daughter gazed at the Grounder Leader. It warmed her heart seeing her daughter look that way at anyone again after Finn. At the same time, she couldn't control the fear she felt. Lexa could be viscous as she has proven over and over. "Take all the time you need in here. Always let me know when you need access and I will give it to you." The Heda had her authoritative tone back in place. Without even turning to glance at the blonde again, she turned on her heels and left the two alone.

Abbey listened to the sound of Lexa's boots going down the hallow hallway before speaking. "This is dangerous Clarke." She didn't care what her daughter thought, she was her mother it was her job to protect her. "The Grounders all don't view you how Lexa does. If she dies, will they let you live to become their leader?" Knowing that the NightBlood was started from someone that came from the Sky showed there was a way to make it happen. That Abbey no longer questioned. What was stopping her from moving full steam ahead was how risky it might be for Clarke.

Clarke might not be their first choice but one thing she was starting to grasp was Grounder politics. She put her hand on her mom's shoulder. It was touching how guarded she was over the blonde. "Mom, if Lexa tells her people I am to be her replacement they will accept it. If the Flame picks me over Aden I will face the same threats that Lexa faces." With power there was always someone who wanted it. As Clarke started to realize the seriousness to this she understood that she would be looked at differently if chosen. It was on their descending to the bottom chamber that the blonde finally grasped everything Lexa was telling her in her chamber.

 **LEXA'S CHAMBER**

The Commander paced since she arrived back in her room. It was the way they were peering into each other's eyes that had the Heda at a loss. The raw emotions behind it brought to the surface. The way she felt the need to comfort Clarke. To assure her she would never do that again. Which was troubling the Grounder Leader. Do what exactly, protect her people? That was her duty and she always did it with complete accuracy. Yet she couldn't stop the words from spilling out. When she looked at Clarke she felt different. Strong and weak, small and large, everything and nothing all at once. Sometimes when their eyes lock she forgets anyone else exists. Seeing those blue eyes lock onto hers does something to her. Lexa couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew is she would fight it. The Commander would keep her promise she needed Clarke. The blonde has proven to be the perfect fit. That could be all, she would not allow herself to fall in love again. The feelings she had now she would fight with all her might to dissipate. They have a task now. That will take priority over everything else. No longer wanting to concentrate on her feelings she was going to put the wheels in motion. She had her guards get Titus waiting for the Flamekeeper to arrive, she pulled herself together. Taking the stance of the warrior that she is. The one that no one would dare betray.

Titus enters the room cautiously. "Yu sent gon me Heda?" He folding his arms behind his back placing one hand in the other as he waited for her to speak.

"Tomorrow you will take Clarke to the NightBloods. She is to start training with them. Do not question me on this. It is done!" Her eyes had a glint to them. They were almost predatory. Titus saw it and knew not to push. He nodded at his Commander and left without any objections.

 **NEXT MORNING**

Clarke was facing the ground for the third time. This time her hands stopped her face from smashing into the dirt beneath her. She spit the blood onto the floor before pushing herself back up. She looked at the young gentleman in front of her. "Easy Aden I haven't been fighting since before I could walk." It wasn't that she was weak but she wasn't trained like he was either. Clarke knew how to throw punches but fighting Aden was like a white belt going against a black belt in a kickboxing tournament.

"You think your enemy will care Clarke?" He smiled as he spun around throwing his leg right towards the blonde's head. She blocked him this time. "I see what the Heda sees, you learn fast." He didn't let up his assault. For now, he was told no weapons it was hand on hand combat. His foot hit the ground after it was deflected and he dropped down with it turning his body knocking into the blonde's legs.

Wanheda blinked a few times as she stared at the sky above her. Every bone in her spinal cord ached as it slammed down on rocks beneath her. This was just her first day and the young NightBlood was kicking her ass big time. She rolled out of the way as Aden's fist was about to connect with her face. She had to keep rolling as his foot almost stomped her next. Taking that opportunity, she swung one leg over the other learning from the young boy. It hit the back of his knee as he went down. She took only a second to get up because she knew she didn't have any time to spare before Aden would be on his feet. It was the extra instant she needed to compose herself back into a fighting stance. The two circled each other like vultures circling their prey. Both waiting for the chance to surprise the other.

"ATTENTION FOR YOUR COMMANDER," Titus's voice carried over the training grounds. It sounded like gladiators practicing for the chance in the Coliseum and his voice still was heard.

All the NightBloods dropped the fighting stance as they stood at attention like true soldiers. Her soldiers. Clarke watched as Lexa approached. Walking down the line of her warriors. The Commander didn't bother to look at any of them as she went straight towards her advisor. Clarke wished she could peel her eyes off her. It was something in the way she moved. It reeked of power. Sometimes the Wanheda was in awe of Lexa. How she could be such a perfect leader. Making split second decisions to better her people. To be able to unite the fighters she had at her fingertips. Removing her eyes off of Lexa after noticing everyone around her was focused only on the air in front of them. It was as if someone hit the pause button.

As she passed through the NightBloods she waved her hand at them not bothering to acknowledge anyone, "Continue." Only noticing them when she reached Titus, turning to stand shoulder to shoulder with him. She scanned over the grounds letting her eyes linger on Clarke and Aden a smidge longer than anyone else. "How is the training going?" She didn't ask in a soft tone.

Titus never went against the Heda. Not in any of the four he served. Lexa was his all-time favorite. The one with the most potential. The one true leader to unite all the clans. Even if there was rebels she still did what was supposed to be impossible. The FlameKeeper stood beside every decision his Commander made. He would defend her to his death if it was needed. For the first time he doubted her decision. She wasn't telling him something that much he knew. He couldn't wrap his head around someone from SkyCrew training with their potential leaders. He never wanted to lose Lexa but knew that it was beyond his control. It wasn't just someone from the SkyPeople it was this one in particular. Knowing the question, she asked truly referred to one person he replied, "Clarke is a fast learner Heda but she is no match for Aden."

Lexa observed as Clarke clutched her stomach after the blow she just took. She didn't fall over. The pain was evident by the way she clenched her teeth. Lexa went to where the two were tapping Aden on the shoulder. He knew what it meant as he nodded his head in a small bow to his leader. The Grounder Leader knew that there was underlying anger with the two of them. There was a part of Clarke that wanted to hit her since she was brought to Polis. She would use it now to show her people she knew how to pick leaders. Lexa grinned at Clarke, "Ready to dance?" Bringing her fists up ready to fight.


	4. New Enemies

A/N: Just want to give a special thanks for those who take the time to review. I really appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks to those who are following this story and adding it to their favorites. I hope you are enjoying it so far. It's going to start to move further away from the show in each passing chapter till it becomes completely different. Hopefully you like how this version of Clexa plays out. Let me know, write reviews!

* * *

The NightBloods formed a circle around their Heda. This was a rarity for them. Even if they were brought into any wars the chance to see Lexa fight was unusual. A glimpse, at most, here and there. For this reason, they couldn't peel themselves away. Titus was among the NightBloods, also watching his Commander. He has seen her train with Aden before but this was different. Never has the Heda practiced with an outsider. For that matter he couldn't help but think how the blonde shouldn't even be there. He wanted to confront Lexa about it yet his inner voice stopped him. It wasn't his place to interrogate her. As he observed the brunette he couldn't stop the questions from forming in his mind.

Lexa's grin slowly faded as a more serious look took over. It was like the hunter and the hunted. A game she knew all too well. The Grounder Leader knew how to fight at almost half of Aden's age. Everything in her made her a predator when it came to a battle. How to read her enemy. How to strategize. When to attack. Most of all seeing weaknesses, such as the one presently. She could see the beads of sweat forming on Clarke's forehead. The blonde's guarded stance told Lexa a whole story. That those beads of sweat were from being out of practice, nerves, and a touch of fear. The Heda observed every twitch of the Wanheda's muscles. They were dancing now. Round and round, each one waiting. Lexa knew this is where Clarke would need the most work. The people from the Sky were so used to their weapons. Weapons they barely needed at that time. Here was different. Here wars were fought. On the ground there was no armory making bullets. It was learning how to wield a sword or die. In this Conclave she would turn Clarke from a soldier to a gladiator.

The blonde was worn out. She spent almost all morning training with Aden. For the better part of it she took a bunch of hits. Clarke knew that she wasn't a fighter like they were, but she never considered herself weak. Currently she wasn't so sure anymore. Taking a few hits here and there, fine. Having to throw a few herself, to defend herself or her people, she could manage. The Grounders were at a whole other level. Watching the brunette in front of her sparked a fire inside Clarke. She didn't know what the Heda was doing. Did she think after a few hours Clarke would be able to fight her? It sparked that anger that never fully dimmed out. The blonde agreed to be the 13th clan. She agreed to possibly being a NightBlood, and with that, had to learn all this. The Wanheda didn't do it for Lexa. She did it for the SkyPeople. At least that's what she wanted to believe. That small amount of anger was finding its way to the surface. Anger at Lexa for expecting so much in such a little time. Anger for trying to fight her in front of everyone. Anger for Mt. Weather. For making her a monster.

The Grounder Leader never took her gaze off of the blonde. It was training not an annihilation. There was no need to ambush her. The brunette was observing. Seeing the irritation replace the fear in the Wanheda. It was then she decided to move. Moving in with a fast right hook. Instantly impressed that Clarke managed to block it. She spun on the ball of her left foot. As Clarke blocked the right hook her body would move left. Lexa knew it. Pivoting when she did cost the blonde with a right punch to her ear. The Commander was fully aware of the ringing that was now going on the one side of the blonde.

Clarke kept blinking. The high pitched whistling from her left ear was almost blinding. It wasn't a good time for her sight to get blurry. Lexa moved like lightning back to the original stance they started in. Only this time she moved no longer waiting. The blonde saw Lexa's knee come up but was to slow in protecting her abdomen. She leaned over and her feet were swiped out from under her. Glaring up at the sky for the second time in one morning. Clarke was becoming more and more irritable with each assault. Waiting as she saw Lexa's foot coming towards her shoulder. The blonde put her arms around her ankle pulling Lexa's foot to the floor. Throwing her lower body weight into the air as her legs wrapped around the Commander's leg that she had trapped. Clarke's feet pretty much twirled at the top of Lexa's thigh. She pulled the Heda down using her body weight. Allowing herself to fall onto her back and take a much needed breath.

The Commander saw the move coming and prepared for the take down. Making sure to land on her forearm. Studying Clarke, seeing her chest go up and down hard. It actually pained her to do this. She had to ignore the thoughts. Why should it bother her to make Clarke a stronger fighter? She wouldn't always be there to guard her. Clarke needed to learn these skills. Training is tough, tiring and painful. In the end you walk out more powerful. She brought her right leg up before slamming the heel of her foot down into Clarke's thigh. Dragging her leg back as she jumped to her feet. The blonde rubbed her thigh as she rolled out of the way. It was time Lexa gave her the fuel she needed. "You're angry with me Clarke. Don't let the anger control you. Use it, channel it, and control it." It wasn't a harsh tone rather an instructional one. Almost the kind you'd hear from a trainer yelling at his prize boxer in the main event. Not cruel but not sweet.

Clarke was on her feet. Her body wanting to quit, every inch of her pulsating with tremors of pain. She pushed on despite her inner pleas. Learning from watching the skilled Heda. She started to examine her moves. Seeing which one of Lexa's muscles would twitch first to give her a heads up on what was coming next. She saw the brunette's right shoulder jerk. The Wanheda wouldn't be caught off guard again. Using her left arm to deflect the thrown punch she stepped towards Lexa with her own attack. Clarke's left arm currently wrapped around Lexa's right, locking her in place as she stepped in and got her first punch. Waiting for the revenge attack that didn't happen. Instead the Commander looked pleased.

"Good Clarke, use that and continue with Aden." No emotions played in her voice. Eyes completely still and locked onto the blonde's. That normal stone cold face locked into place. With that she stepped back causing the circle to break apart. Her eyes found Aden's, nodding at him as she headed towards the tower. Lexa was satisfied that the Wanheda got at least one hit in. It proved a point to her Conclave.

 **ABBEY**

Abbey was sitting in the Grounder medical facility. It was similar to the one they had at Arkadia. Nothing fancy but practical. There were exam tables, her medical equipment, medicine, and a small stone table of medical tools. In the far corner of the room there was a simple desk and chair. Old, dusty and barely managing to stay together. The ex-Chancellor was sitting there with here elbows on the desk. Her head in her hands, forefingers rubbing her eyes to tame the migraine that was forming. She almost fell out of the chair when she felt someone grab her shoulder.

Kane grabbed onto Abbey when he startled her seeing her lose her balance. "You okay," he wasn't referring to the almost incident. He had known Abbey for a long time. Lately they've spent more time together. Ever since the other day, when she had her meeting with Lexa, she became distant, quiet even. Normally they discussed everything together. When she came back she dismissed it. He couldn't stop the concern he felt. His feelings were growing beyond their friendship. He didn't act on them at the time. The pressure to find Clarke took precedence. Since her safe return it has been a roller coaster of events. Her distance was the one he was focusing on.

"I need to speak to Abbey alone." They both turned to the doorway when they heard the authoritative tone. Neither one shocked to see the Heda standing there. What Kane did notice was her lack of guards. It was unusual, especially under their current situation, for her to be without them. Not wanting to raise any alarms he left without turning back. Abbey stood up as soon as she saw the young leader. She went over to get the tourniquet and needle she needed to draw the Heda's blood. This was all to be kept top secret. "You will find a way to do this. Clarke always has faith in you." The Commander wasn't good at offering comfort. Her words weren't meant to do that. Lexa needed the SkyCrew doctor to believe in her own ability. This plan had to work.

"What if it doesn't? What then?" Abbey couldn't stop herself, the words poured out before she thought them through. At the same time, she was glad she had the outburst. There was a chance, a possibility, no matter how slim, that this might not happen. The doubt grew in her overnight. She was not throwing in the towel by any means. She was just getting started. Abbey had to know the consequences of failure.

Lexa watched her black blood fill into the vials. Waiting for the needle to be removed from her arm before answering. "It will." She wasn't a conversationalist yet she continued. For her the hardest part of SkyCrew was their own self-doubt. "A war is brewing. A war that may very likely end in my death. To protect your people this needs to work. If Aden is chosen, he has promised me that your people will stay protected. Or it may be Clarke that my spirit chooses." For a brief moment, the thought of Clarke not being safe made her stomach drop. Pushing the feelings deep within her. This wasn't about guarding Clarke even in her own death. It was about the leadership of her people, the Grounders, needed. Aden couldn't be the only other option. It was too risky for many reasons. It was a discussion she didn't care to get further into. "Clarke will be arriving after practice. When you are finished with her send her to me."

Hours went on as Abbey kept working. Currently she was engrossed at what she was focused on in the microscope. She was looking at another slide of Lexa's dark blood, observing as much as she could, and taking every note. She heard her daughter grumble out a hi causing her to peel her eyes off the specimen. Abbey moved over to her daughter the second she glanced at her. "What the hell happened to you?" There were bruises, cuts and dried blood.

Clarke had no energy to step away from her mom's inspection. She was so worn out all she wanted to do was sit. The blonde was thankful when her mother helped her to an exam table. She winced in pain as she grabbed her side. Abbey lifted her shirt to expose the deep purple bruise that was about the size of a baseball. The Wanheda grabbed her mom's wrist getting her attention. "It's worse than it looks." It physically hurt to smile. The tiny smile she was able to muster felt like tissue was tearing. "First day of training went great." The joke was feeble but it was enough. Clarke saw the dark vials of blood. "How did your day go?" She wanted to change the subject. Didn't want her mom focusing on the banged up shape she was in.

Abbey sat in the chair she was at earlier as she pulled it over to the table. "Not as productive as yours," she lifted both her eyebrows at her daughter. She knew it was Clarke's way of dismissing her physical state. "If you're asking if I know how our red blood changed too black," she looked away pausing, "no I don't." It was her inner scientist that wanted the answer at this point. It wasn't about Lexa's wishes or even Clarke's but this, all this, was started by her people. Abbey needed to know how.

"Then it wasn't a failure for either of us." She didn't pretend to smile this time. She closed her eyes while her mom drew her blood. All she wanted to do was get to her own chambers, take a long bath and get into bed. It was her plan till she heard her mom say Lexa wanted to see her. Getting up she gazed over at the microscope and slides. "I didn't know Grounders had this kind of technology."

Abbey followed her daughters stare to her instruments. "They don't. Those are mine from when I started to spend time in Polis, looking for you." Observing her daughter's reaction to the news. It was scary to be the mother of the girl that was falling in love with the Heda, even if she wasn't aware. The look the two gave each other in the sacred temple told Abbey everything. For now she would not comment on it. The doctor was almost positive that neither one knew or both were fighting what they would fail at. Love conquers all.

 **THRONE ROOM**

Lexa didn't want to go back to her chambers. She spent the rest of the afternoon with Titus, Indra and Octavia. Impressed with the SkyCrew's continued change to being a Grounder. They went over current information on Ice Nation as well as things going on with the other clans. It was a welcomed distraction. However deep she buried herself in planning she still couldn't get the image of Clarke out of her mind. From when she approached the NightBloods seeing her spare with Aden. The look of pure satisfaction when she got that one hit on the Heda. It bothered Lexa immensely. She didn't lose battles even if they were her own internal ones. She was sitting in her thrown, head back and eyes closed. Listening to the sounds around her. She didn't need to see Clarke to know she had entered the room.

The blonde waited at the entrance to the room in front of her. The door was open and she could see the brunette. Her physical pain seemed to vanish as she watched the Commander. It was moments like these that Lexa seemed to be like any other person. Just a regular girl. Not the Heda. Not a warrior. Not a Commander. Just Lexa. If she had a pen and paper she would draw her, right now, in this second. It wasn't easy to shake the thoughts but somehow she managed to as she entered the room. Feeling the pain again as soon as she stopped focusing on the beautiful brunette. "You wanted to see me?" She let her hand drop from her side not wanting Lexa to take it as a weakness.

Lexa's eyes fluttered open. Glancing over the small cuts on Clarke's forehead, cheek and lip. Noticing the bruises, she could just see by the edges of her waist band. "You did well today Clarke."

Clarke let out a laugh. "If getting my ass kicked was doing well then I did outstanding."

The Commander got up slowly making her way down to Clarke. Pacing behind her before stopping in front of her. Blue eyes on green. She wanted to push the blonde strands of hair out of Clarke's face. She stopped herself. "You have no training Clarke and you went against my best NightBlood." Seriousness etched into her voice, "Yet here you stand before me." Lexa didn't want Clarke to look in the mirror and see a weak person. To be the Grounder Leader you had to know you weren't weak. You had to know you had the strength to always win. It could never be doubted or questioned. There was a lot she still had to teach the blonde. The problem was she wasn't sure if she was saying this to her to let her know how a Heda is, or to comfort her. Lexa was sure some of the Wanheda's uncertainty still came from Mt. Weather. Even though she did the right thing Clarke still didn't see it as such.

Clarke couldn't take her eyes off of those emerald green eyes. The pain once again disappearing. The blonde was no longer aware of any aches, anything throbbing or even the fatigue that was settling in. All she was aware of was the intense look from the Commander. It literally drove her crazy how she could affect the blonde so deeply. In just a few short months she went from hating the woman in front of her. Wanting to literally kill her. Almost doing it. Till the blade was against her neck. Seeing Lexa not even fight and Clarke knew she could have. Could have taken that dagger and rammed it through her heart before she could blink but she didn't. She stood there accepting whatever punishment the blonde felt necessary. It was then that Clarke broke. Broken, by this woman. Wanting to hate her and love her. It was a never ending torment. She pondered if they could ever get past that betrayal. It was different now. It was starting anew but wearily. She couldn't find her voice but her body moved her a step closer to the Commander. "Standing in front of you." She echoed the Heda's words barely breathing them out.

Lexa was no longer in control of her movements. Her hand lifting to Clarke's face. Her thumb tracing the small cut on her lip. She could feel her heart beat rise. She felt the small kiss on her thumb as she moved closer. Jumping almost five feet back when she heard the hurried footsteps outside the room. Both turning to the doorway as Indra, Octavia and Titus marched in.

The Commander's head was spinning and she was angry that she didn't have the door closed. She sent the guards away shortly before Clarke's arrival not wanting anyone to overhear any of their conversation. "What's the meaning of this?" Her eyebrows knitted together as the fury showed.

Titus stood in front of the other two as he answered. "A village from the 3rd clan has been attacked Heda, there are no survivors." His head hung low thinking of the deaths of their people. They weren't a village of fighters and quite a few children lived there.

The anger turned to a rage, "THE ICE NATION WILL PAY! JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!" She was quickly snapped out of whatever just happened between her and the Wanheda.

It was Indra who spoke up this time. Moving next to Titus. She straightened up and looked directly at Clarke as she addressed her Commander. "It wasn't the Ice Nation Heda, it was SkyCrew." Not even attempting to hide the distaste in her voice.


	5. Who Are You

A/N: As always continued thanks to those you follow or favored this story. Special thanks to those who take the time to review. I love hearing everyone's thoughts, good or bad so please review! Just a reminder this is my version of Season 3 so it will not follow the show accurately. Hopefully you enjoy it. Let me know, please review.

* * *

 **3 MONTHS AGO (2 DAYS AFTER MT. WEATHER)**

Lexa was marching towards her tent. Stopping a few feet away, turning and glancing at the tent to her left. Lost in thought for a minute before she started towards it. The three guards outside didn't move a muscle when their Commander waltzed past them. Lexa could hear Indra practically hissing out words to the person she was blocking. "Pleni," the Heda shouted out.

Indra froze in place. She turned slowly to face her leader. Indra hung her head low not wanting to step on Lexa's toes. It wasn't her place to enforce rules but sometimes she felt the necessity to do so. After all her loyalty to the Commander ran deep. "His betrayal must be punished." She kept her voice low and even. Never raising a tone to her Commander even when she didn't agree.

The Grounder Leader glimpsed over at Lincoln. He was bound to a chair. The ties were cutting into his wrist; she could see the fresh blood staining the ropes. His ankles tied tight to the legs of the seat he was prisoner to. Lincoln kept his eyes on the Heda. His mouth was not gagged yet he didn't speak. Keeping her gaze locked on his, Lexa addressed Indra, "Bants osir." When Indra began to plead the Commander spun to face her, "NAU!" Her face cold with her firm reply. This time the warrior didn't try to retort. She gave a small bow before exiting the tent. Slowly Lexa returned her view to Lincoln. Walking slowly around him. "You disobeyed direct orders."

She stopped in front of him. Her eyes reflected nothing, no feeling or emotion, almost mirror like. Her expression hardened. This was the Commander Lincoln was used to. He didn't dare reply. He knew better. Waiting for her to continue knowing she was studying his every movement. Which is why he never let his eyes fall off of hers for a second. "Treason is punishable by death," her voice void of any sentiment. "You are one on of my best warriors. I need to know I can trust you Lincoln. I need to know that if it ever comes down to it again, you will put your people first. Love is a weakness!" She emphasized that last part. Partially wondering to herself if she did it for her own reminder, or his.

"Ai serve yu," his response was automatic. He loved his Heda. He also loved Octavia. He didn't have to see Octavia to know leaving them at Mt. Weather was going to hurt her. Bellamy was inside the building. He saw the look in Clarke's eyes. The tears filling them threatening to spill over. The blonde fighting to keep them at bay. All from Lexa's choice. The choice to save the Grounders over the SkyPeople. It was when Lincoln realized the old SkyCrew Leader had to love his leader. It was only love that can cause that kind of pain. He pictured that pain in Octavia.

The Commander's eyebrows crinkled together as she contemplated his allegiance. On one hand he has proven to be an exceptional fighter. Has protected the Grounders countless times, fought beside her, and was reliable. On the flip side of that he was clearly in love with Octavia. His actions two days ago were not the actions of the man she once knew. Lexa knew there was some decisions she made that were different because of Clarke, more lenient. How could she punish Lincoln when she was not so dissimilar? It was part of the many reasons why she made the deal with Emerson. "You will prove your loyalty. When Octavia comes to Polis you may not see her. I will have her informed of how you're doing, and you of her. You will not see each other until I say so." She brought her face so close to his that she could feel the exhales through his nose. "If you dare try to see her before, you will watch her die." Her decision was final. There was no third chance. The Heda wasn't known to be merciful and she was not going to start.

Lincoln heard his verdict loud and clear. This woman terrified him. He has seen her fight and he has admired her as a leader. The one person he knew never to cross was Lexa. He never saw himself doing anything like this against his clan. That changed when he met Octavia. "What makes you think Octavia will come to Polis, Commander?" He was shaken from his thoughts when he saw Lexa almost leave the room. His voice was raspy from the dryness that was burning his throat.

She didn't turn to face him, "She has chosen to be a Grounder over SkyCrew long ago." The brunette departed through the curtains after she answered.

He was thankful she left. He wouldn't have to fight the smile that forced its way through. If Octavia was a Grounder he would never have to worry about choosing her over his people, she was his people.

 **PRESENT DAY - POLIS**

Clarke turned her attention to Lexa immediately. Watching as the Commander's head snapped back from shock. Her whole body went rigid with the tension that Clarke knew was burning throughout her. The Wanheda stood motionless. Her brain was barely processing what was just said. It wasn't her place to say it but she couldn't stop. "How do you know?" Clarke's voice was hoarse as she spoke, still trying to wrap her mind around this new information.

Indra stared at Lexa, waiting for her nod of approval to answer. Never getting the chance as the former SkyCrew member replied to her old leader. "There was bullet holes in them Clarke." Octavia was ashamed of what the people she used to consider family did. The choice to leave after Mt. Weather and seek out Lexa was not an easy judgement call. After all the Grounder Leader just left her friends and brother to die. It was her love for Lincoln that won in the end. She was glad it was who she chose to align with. These actions confirmed it.

"It can't be," the blonde was having a hard time getting words out. The shock and horror evident in her voice. Confusion was etched all over her face. She knew she hasn't been there in 3 months but these are not the actions of the people she left. Clarke couldn't help but to wonder who the people were that she left behind so many months ago. Who did they become? Was it because of her actions?

The fury inside Lexa didn't dim in the slightest. It was actually growing throughout her entire body, blood rushing through her veins making her turn a slight shade of red. The Commander just made these people, her people, her 13th clan. To protect SkyCrew. To make up the wrongs she did to Clarke at Mt. Weather. She felt her heart skip a beat at that last revelation. It was a brand new to her. Lexa knew she wanted to add yet a 13th clan, to be even stronger, and to fight the war against Ice Nation together. She also knew Clarke or Aden would be the best replacement as Heda. She pushed it out of her mind. Her voice deepened as the wrath took control. "Treason is punishable by death! Jus drein jus daun!" She glared over at Clarke letting her know with just a glare that it wasn't negotiable.

Panic was setting in for the Wanheda. She couldn't let anymore of her people die. The blonde was positive that some of her friends she left behind wouldn't be responsible. Monty, Raven, Bellamy or Jasper. It was painful to think of Jasper. The betrayal he felt towards Clarke matched how she felt towards Lexa till recently. Even now it still wasn't fully repaired. Part of her wondered if it could be. There was always the feeling of doubt that lingered. She grabbed the Commander's shoulder, "Let me go talk to Bellamy." Her voice was soft and filled with sadness. Clarke hoped Lexa would allow this. After the Mt. Weather fiasco, it was the least she could do.

Lexa was fixed on Indra. The malice in each word she spoke. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Lexa stared down at the hand, trailing up Clarke's arm till their eyes met. Gazing at the pleading look in those dimmed blue eyes, the normal brightness drained from them. It pulled at the Heda's heart. The one she guarded so strongly. Only this blonde could break down those internal walls. Both watching the other, neither blinking, Lexa couldn't imagine shattering Clarke again. "You have one chance Clarke." The Grounder Leader broke the gaze immediately. Directing her attention to Indra, "You both will accompany Clarke. Make sure she gets out safe." She turned her head to the side to talk to Clarke but didn't look at her this time, "I do not trust SkyCrew or your safety in Arkadia." The brunette moved down to stand by Indra. In front of her but more to the side, "I will add one more grounder. You will leave shortly."

Lexa left the room with Titus closely behind her. "Heda, we need to retaliate," he tried to sound like it was advice. He was her advisor. He couldn't mask the fear. Protecting SkyCrew after such an act of war would destroy the Commander's image further. He could not take any more treason against his favorite Leader. He knew this was because of the blonde even if the brunette didn't.

She moved with such speed that Titus didn't see it happen till his back slammed into the stone behind him. Dust puffed around him as the blade was against his throat. "DO NOT TELL ME HOW TO LEAD MY PEOPLE!" Lexa's eyes glowing with infuriation she felt. She was tired of everything. Of the betrayal, of the constant questioning of her authority and what ate at her the most was anyone portraying her as weak. She knew better than to take it out on Titus. She dropped the blade, stepping away. "There will be repercussions." She headed down the dimly lit hallway.

The Commander left the main tower. She headed through Polis with determination, nodding at the people that would salute their Heda never breaking her stride. Making her way down to where her warriors were sharpening their skills.

The teacher noticed his pupils were barely paying attention. He peered over his shoulder and spotted his Heda. Lincoln turned to face her, bowing his head down. It has been weeks since he last saw her. He was committed to being back in her good graces. He waited.

The past 3 months Lincoln was earning his way back to the position he once held. Lexa had multiple people keeping track of his every move 24/7. She knew when he slept, ate, trained, went to the bathroom. One thing he never did was try to sneak and see Octavia. Not even a slight glance. It was time, "I have a mission for you."

Twenty minutes later Lexa showed up at the gates that permitted entry to Polis. Indra, Octavia and Clarke were waiting there. Clarke was pacing and fidgeting with her hands. Octavia noticed Lincoln as they approached. She wanted to run and jump into his arms. Her last few months with the Grounders kept her at bay. Indra eyed him up and down. Lexa may have forgiven him but she didn't, not yet anyway. Lexa pulled her loyal warrior to the side. Octavia took the opportunity, "I missed you." She let the smile fade as fast as it formed. Lincoln winked instead of replying.

 **ARKADIA (1 WEEK LATER)**

The week it took them to get there went fast. Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln spent most of the time chit chatting while Indra made mental notes. Lexa asked her to observe their behavior, paying special attention to the male grounder. Octavia and Lincoln spent some time walking alone together, hand in hand. The blonde trailed slightly behind watching the two. She was happy for them both. They were both her friends, both blatantly in love with the other. There was a tinge of jealousy she couldn't shake. It made her think of Finn, if she would ever fall in love like that again. Instantly she pictured Lexa. She didn't have time to dwell further as she bumped into Octavia realizing they stopped walking.

Clarke scanned over her old home. It was amazing to her how something could feel so familiar yet so strange. She hasn't walked these grounds in months. Approaching the place now seemed alien. They didn't come right at Arkadia. Instead they were sneaking around the side. Indra scanned the perimeter as they were getting closer. The warrior noticed the snipers in the towers that were built. This was not the place that Clarke remembered. Even Octavia appeared confused. These people were not the people from the Sky. The people before her were soldiers waiting for a war at the ready.

 **POLIS (AROUND THE SAME TIME)**

Abbey was in Lexa's chambers. Clarke has been gone for a week and a half; the ex-Chancellor anxiously awaited her daughter's return. Not just because she missed her, which would always be the case when they were apart. She wanted answers on why the group she left would attack a non-violent village. Kane was driving himself crazy over the unprovoked slaughter. Abbey wanted answers for him as well. To top it off she never stopped working on the task the Heda gave her. Without Clarke there she had to report solely to Lexa. Missing the calming affect her daughter could have on the powerful leader.

The doctor was scrolling through her notes. Focusing on the paper on her lap while updating the Grounder Leader, "Becca somehow managed to mutate her DNA." Stopping after the word mutate left her lips, mutate, mutant, like some of the Grounders. She didn't want to even glance up to see how Lexa was responding to the poor word choice. She tightened her hand to a fist, bringing it slowly to her mouth as she cleared her throat. "Becca managed to alter her DNA from red blood to black. Some of her children inherited this new gene, and it got past down to their kids. I am working on the details of how she changed that strain. When I introduce your blood to Clarke's its catastrophic. Clarke would not survive." As she finished she met Lexa's stare.

Lexa purposely held this meeting outside of the throne room. She listened to everything Abbey was telling her. Absorbing all the information that was explained not letting any emotion show. Sitting like a perfect Greek statue chiseled from stone. Cool, calm, collected, and strong, it defined her. "Then it would appear you still have work to do." Lexa would not give up on her plan. If Becca was able to find a way many years ago than they would be able to do the same, and the Commander knew she picked the best pair for the task.

 **ARKADIA**

Clarke entered the home of SkyCrew by herself. Lincoln, Octavia and Indra stayed outside keeping watch making sure their escape would be swift and unseen. She clung to the walls as she snaked down the hallways. She has spent the past 15 minutes looking for Bellamy. Clarke kept hiding from many of her old friends that patrolled the halls like Guards. It reminded her of when they were in the sky. How there were so many strict rules with dire consequences. She rounded the corner bumping into someone. Without bothering to check who it was she pulled her fist back slamming it into the person's abdomen.

"Ow, Clarke what the hell," Bellamy was stunned to see the blonde. Before he was able to say anything he felt the punch to his gut. His arm instinctively covering it as he bent forward slightly.

She was motionless for a split second. Scanning the area around them, this is who she was now, a grounder. The Wanheda threw her arm around Bellamy's back as they entered the closest room. Clarke shut the door as quietly as she could before going over to him. He was rubbing his stomach caught off guard at her newfound strength. He looked her up and down. Bellamy hasn't seen her since her return to Polis. He heard about it but never went back to the Grounder city. Here she was, the woman he searched endlessly for, not even remotely surprised that Lexa found her first. This woman in front of him reassembled Clarke but it wasn't the girl he remembered. She had Grounder gear on, complete with warrior face paint. "Who are you," his expression quizzical as he continued to look her over.

The Wanheda watched the way Bellamy was taking her in. Almost cautious like she was predatory, it made her laugh on the inside. Had he only seen her when she was feral. Between what she has been through and who she was becoming wasn't the same person. She put it to the side because the messy haired man in front of her brought back memories. The blonde ran to him pulling him tight to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let the tears slide down her cheek. She would not let herself be void of emotions; she would never become a grounder in that sense. "I missed you," she whispered out.

Despite whatever was going on this was Clarke. His Clarke. He let his arms tighten around her. Holding her there for a minute before grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back, "Where have you been?" Bellamy wanted to know why she didn't bother to see her old friends.

"Training," she moved towards the door hearing movement outside of it. She listened, holding her breathe to listen every sound. She moved passed Bellamy leaning on the desk, giving him her attention once again. "What happened, someone attacked a Grounder Village, Lexa thinks it was us." She was referring to us as in SkyPeople, but wondered if she was part of that anymore.

Bellamy straightened up. "It was us Clarke." He saw the look of disbelief. He moved close to her standing toe to toe. "They attacked us when we first fell from the sky. We weren't a threat we were just happy to be alive. They tried to kill us over and over again. They killed Finn." He placed his hand under her chin to lift her face to look at his. He saw it bend down at the mention of her ex-lover. His tone immediately softened, "They deserted us at Mt. Weather. She left us to die. You to die!" He let those words sink in.

Clarke pulled her face out of his hands. She shifted uncomfortably. There was truth to his words but not the full story. The Grounders did attack they thought the SkyPeople were a threat, and it would appear to be true. They did kill Finn but he killed their people. Mt. Weather though, that was her sore spot. "We had to unite. Ice Nation is going to attack. We have the protection of the 12 clans." Her voice was automatic, like a robotic reply. It pained her to think of Lexa leaving her.

"She made us monsters Clarke. You couldn't even come home." He stood in her space. "She needs our help, our weapons. When she's done what happens then? Are we still important enough to be her 13th clan?" It wasn't up for a debate his mind was already set. "Pike was able to see what none of us wanted to. He also had the balls to make a move."

"Listen to yourself. The world is black and white now?" This wasn't the man who she fought besides for so long. Practically led the SkyPeople together when no one else was on the Ground. She was wondering what happened. Who did he become? Clarke blamed herself; maybe her leaving did this to him, made him cold. "I have to let Lexa know Pike is behind this. I have to warn her." She heard the click and looked down to see the handcuff around her wrist binding her to the desk. The blonde stared at Bellamy in disbelief.

He expected to hear her defend the Heda. He predicted it. He had a shimmer of hope that after Lexa's betrayal Clarke would see her differently. It was clear to him now that the Wanheda's feelings towards the Grounder Leader blinded her. He didn't want to make Clarke a prisoner but he'd rather her be their prison then Lexa's. "I have to tell Pike." He left the room swiftly not wanting to hear her pleas. It would soften him.

Clarke begged him to not do this. Giving up when he left. She squatted down trying to unlock the contraption keeping her there. She had nothing to pick it. She tried pulling at it. Almost giving in to defeat as she heard the door open, meeting Raven's dumbfounded look as she eyed the handcuffs. She pulled a pin from the contraption on her leg easily opening the lock. She grabbed Clarke's arm as she moved to the door, "We need to move fast."


	6. Surfacing

A/N: As always thanks to those who follow and added this story to their favorites. I know it had a slow start but I promise it will turn more AU and get a bit more intense. Write reviews, let me know what you love, hate, think or feel. Reviews matter lol. Also, I am in desperate need if a Beta, if you are one or know one, just send me a PM. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

 **ARKADIA**

Raven was walking the hallways trying to relax so she could think clearly. Her leg has been bothering her more lately. She knew no one would notice her missing, feeling almost invincible these days. She loved computers, it was her expertise, but she didn't want to be tied to a desk. Computers were easy, they came naturally, although she loved them, there was that part of her that screamed for some adventure. Things like going on patrols, even taking part in helping to find Clarke. The dark haired brunette almost pinched herself. Blinking several times not believing what she was seeing. It was like Clarke jumped out of her thoughts and into reality. Did she just see her? This blonde resembled Clarke but there were differences. This Clarke was wearing black pants with a dagger strapped to her thigh, a black shirt, and a long black trench coat with a shoulder protector on one side with Grounder war paint around her eyes. That's exactly what the old SkyCrew Leader resembled, a Grounder. For a split second Raven had her fingers wrapped around a walkie talkie thinking that's who was there. She stood motionless as she watched this new version of Clarke hit Bellamy without hesitation and then they both disappeared into a room.

The dark haired brunette scanned the area to make sure no one was coming, hiding by the door trying to listen. Something told Raven to stay. Maybe it was Clarke's behavior or maybe it was instinct after the new leadership of Pike. He was making changes that Raven didn't particularly agree with. It made her miss Abbey, Kane and even Clarke. When Bellamy exited the room alone she knew whatever happened wasn't good. Bellamy wasn't the same since Clarke left. He was distant and under Pike's new leadership, he became cold. When he went past her, not even noticing her, she hit him in the back of the head with the walkie talkie. He spun around to face his attacker; she whacked him again, watching as he went down like a ton of bricks. She moved as fast as her leg would allow into the room. Her eyes met those bright blue ones for the first time in 3 months. Raven didn't have time to reminisce, she freed Clarke.

The Wanheda was guarded at first, especially after what just happened with the man she was closest to. When Raven started to free the blonde, those brown eyes locked onto hers, Clarke relaxed no longer on edge. She was crouching behind Raven as the computer genius creaked open the door to peek out. "Raven, what's going on?" Her eyebrows knitted together. Clarke felt like she was redropped onto another version of Earth. Who was this Bellamy? The Bellamy she knew, always knew, would never lock her up. He would listen, and together they would come up with a plan. This man attacked, or at least knew about the attack, on an innocent village. To top it off he defended the actions. The blonde felt sick to her stomach automatically clenching it.

Raven heard Clarke but didn't reply instead she opened the door wide grabbing Clarke's wrist. "Let's get out of here and I will tell you everything." She didn't face Clarke instead kept focused on the area ahead. Raven knew Clarke had to have a thousand questions; there was no time for a heart to heart. The tiny tech knew Pike changed things for the worse and without hearing from his second in command would cause him to send a team out.

The blonde said nothing as they stepped over Bellamy, who was lying face down on the floor. She couldn't help but think, good, at his current situation. Immediately feeling guilty for thinking it. They turned the corner; before Raven could do anything Clarke had someone against the wall her dagger at the person's throat.

"HOLY SHIT!" Terror in Monty's eyes as he stared at what he thought was the ghost of Clarke because this wasn't his old friend.

The dark haired brunette grabbed Clarke's arm facing her with wide eyes, "Easy there Commander Junior."

Clarke gave Monty an apologetic look. It was who she was becoming. Her defenses were up. Not just because of the training she started with Lexa. She was also on her own for 3 months. Being attacked was part of her new normal.

Monty knew that things in Arkadia were dire. He lowered his voice, "What is going on?" His voice a little shaky as he was recovering from the shock.

Raven was already slithering down the hallway clinging to the wall. "We are getting out of here." Seeing Clarke there, like a Grounder was the escape she needed. Not missing the opportunity to leave their new version of hell.

Octavia, Indra and Lincoln gathered together outside Arkadia in the woods nearby. "Something isn't right she is gone too long." Octavia had a horrible feeling that they were going to need to come up with a rescue mission. She couldn't peel her eyes off of the snipers. Wishing they didn't agree to Clarke's plan of a solo mission. The new grounder started to pace, shaking her head, "That's it I am going in." She grabbed the sword that was strapped to her back, bringing it in front of her as she started towards the gates.

Clarke, Monty and Raven finally were outside. Raven stopped for a second to get her breathe and adjust the contraption on her leg as the pain shot through. The Wanheda saw Octavia and signaled to her stopping the new Grounder in her tracks. When Raven gave the go ahead, they made their way to the woods. Indra glanced at the two newcomers not liking it right away. "Chit's the meaning gon disha," she faced Clarke directly as she asked. The warrior was never a fan of SkyCrew, what just happened on the village, made that worse.

The blonde knew that Indra wouldn't welcome them with open arms. Clarke also knew Indra has a reasonable side, even if she didn't show it often. "They saved me." She wasn't going to get into a long conversation yet. The Wanheda was starting to know the Grounders. She waited for Indra's reply.

Instead it was Octavia, arching an eyebrow, "Saved you? From who, my brother?" No matter what she saw going on outside Arkadia there was no way she would believe her brother had anything to do with what was happening.

Clarke kept her eyes on Indra's for a second longer before turning to Octavia. There was no easy way to tell her this. Like ripping off a Band-Aid, the Wanheda put her hand on Octavia's shoulder, "Bellamy knew about the attack. As soon as he knew I wanted to alert Lexa, he tried to hold me captive." She glanced over her shoulder acknowledging the tech, "Raven saved me."

By the time Clarke finished talking Lincoln was already behind Octavia. He grabbed her upper arm tight feeling her fingers go over his. He knew what this news would do to her. "No, he wouldn't, you're wrong."

Raven answered, "He isn't the same person you remember Octavia. He has become Pike's pet. Pike is the new chancellor. He thinks uniting us as the 13th clan was a manipulative move made by Lexa. He wants to attack and kill the Grounders before they kill us." She gazed at Indra finishing, "He believes the Grounders are the biggest threat, one that we must not take lightly."

Octavia was upset, angry, hurt and felt betrayed. She eyed Arkadia one last time, shaking her head as she let out a small sigh and followed her people back to her new home. The new Grounder couldn't believe her brother would behave this way towards all Grounders when some have always proven to be on their side, like Lincoln. Bellamy knew that Lincoln has saved her life. She was trailing a bit behind Lincoln, he kept turning his head to check on her, it warmed her heart how he loves her so completely. That is how she felt when she was with him, whole.

Soon as they were in the clearing from Arkadia, Indra stopped walking. She eyed Monty and Raven as if she were a mother cheetah protecting her cubs from a lioness. "SkyCrew should pay." She stepped closer to Raven, "You both should pay for what was done to our clans."

Clarke put herself between Raven and Indra, "Let's let Lexa decide." The blonde knew the warrior wouldn't argue. The Heda would always have the final say. It worked; Indra tore her eyes away with disgust, making no further comments.

The group remained quiet for a few hours. Only light chit chat started the next morning. Monty filled them in on Jasper's current downward spiral and Bellamy's turn to Pike's side of things. How Bellamy blames Lexa for Clarke not being able to live with herself, and taking off how she did. How he blames Lexa for the friends they lost, even Jasper's state after losing Maya. Clarke listened not commenting, knowing better than to do so in front of Indra. She felt her constant gaze every time Lexa was mentioned. To an extent the Wanheda could understand why Bellamy felt the way he does. After all she matched those feelings not so long ago. Recently something changed in Clarke. She didn't forgive Lexa, not fully, not yet. But she understood. She understood what she did and why. It didn't dissipate the pain of it. Clarke knew she was still having an inner battle. Her own affection towards the Heda made it different. Bellamy had no love for the Grounder Leader. The blonde let that swirl around her mind, love? Did she love Lexa? The thought popped in so easily like a missing piece of a puzzle. How could she love a person she couldn't trust, didn't the two have to go hand in hand?

Raven added in her own details of what's been happening. Telling them how Jaha disagreed with Pike and was made a prisoner. How some of the people who stood up to Pike were all in a cell together. She let them know what was going on with her leg and how useless she felt. Lincoln and Indra never said much. For that matter, neither did Clarke.

 **2 WEEKS LATER – FROM THE DAY THEY LEFT FOR ARKADIA**

Abbey just left the throne room. The Guards once again took their positions, protecting the entrance to their Leader. She was walking down the crumpled hall, letting the breeze around her empty her jumbled mind. Bumping into Kane not even noticing he was there. It pained the doctor to see him, knowing she was keeping secrets from him. Her affections for him were growing; he was her partner in many things, for now, he had to be kept in the dark. She gazed up at him before gazing down the hall. She brushed a few pieces of hair out of her face. Fidgeting since she didn't know what else to do. Abbey gently smiled. It was forced, not because of Kane, but the situation. "I was just seeing if Lexa heard anything about Clarke. It's been 2 weeks since they left." It was her deflection, Clarke. Which wasn't a lie, she was worried about her daughter. She expected them back faster. Abbey knew Polis was about a week away but that particular crew could make it in 5 days, which meant they were 4 days late. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kane kept a straight face. He knew Abbey for a long time; lately he has gotten to know her even better. She was keeping secrets. What he didn't know was why or for what. He wouldn't pressure her knowing when she was ready, he would be there. Kane played along, "She will be fine. After all she has Octavia looking out for her." He made an attempt at a feeble joke knowing the other Grounders would be the stronger protection. It worked as the corners of Abbey's mouth slid upwards, it wasn't forced, for the first time in a long time it was genuine.

They walked side by side down to the medical facility. Kane leaned against the exam table while Abbey sat at her desk. He would be her distraction if that's what she needed. He prided himself in the patience he learned to have while being on the ground. "Sometimes I think," Abbey paused as she looked off, "I think maybe it was easier in the Ark." It hurt her to feel that way. The ridiculous rules. Having to float their own people. Here though, here had its own kind of problems. Like the current one she was facing.

Kane made his way over to her, squatting down as he took her hands in his. Noticing how well they fit together. "No Abbey, it never was." Despite the issues they have faced since they sent the 100 young adults to their death, he knew life here was better. They didn't have to kill their own people, or any people, here they could start a diplomatic solution. Like the ones he read about in history. Unlike history he learned from their mistakes. He had faith in Lexa, Kane saw the potential in the small leader. He didn't need to ask where this was coming from, it was obvious, "Clarke will be fine. She always is. Before we got here she fought Grounders on her own." The corner of his mouth twitched up, "Even if we are the 13th clan now." The grin stayed in place.

She let her forehead lightly touch his. Her shoulders shifted as Abbey relaxed. It felt like the weight of the world just lifted. Even if it was just for this moment in time, it was where she needed to be, wanted to be. It was here, with Kane, being able to smile and laugh. No worries, no pressure, and no war.

 **THRONE ROOM**

The oddly formed squad marched through Polis. Clarke could feel her heart rate rise at returning to the city. It meant soon she would see her. Indra and Lincoln were in the front, Clarke and Octavia trailing behind them and in the rear were Raven with Monty. Thinking of gazing into those sea green eyes made Clarke's heart flutter. She tried to control her breathing the way she did while training. In through the nose out through the mouth. The blonde was surprised at her reaction to seeing the Grounder Leader. There were so many emotions when it came to the brunette. Raw, powerful, fierce, passionate feelings. They came in waves or all at once. There was no in between. The tension was still there, but so was every other emotion.

Titus was to the left of Lexa. Standing at attention like usual. Straight, arms folded behind his back, eyes never wavering but instead focused. There were three Guards on each side of the pathway that led to her.

Lexa was in her usual place, sitting in her throne, her one leg crossed over the other dangling free, the right one firmly on the floor. Leaning slightly to the left, hand on the dagger as it twirled into the handle of the throne, her face utterly void of anything. Clarke had this memorized like a portrait in her mind.

The Heda glanced over her favorite warrior, her eyes moving towards Lincoln, repeating the same on everyone. Holding her stare on Clarke a bit longer. She wasn't counting on new SkyCrew people being in Polis, definitely not after the information that was given to her before she let Clarke go to speak to Bellamy. Although silently happy he wasn't one of the ones who returned with them. "Speak," she addressed Indra.

The warrior took a step in front of the rest, "SkyCrew was behind the attacks on the village under the Leadership of Pike." Indra locked eyes with her Commander, "He sees us as a threat and wants to take you down. He doesn't want to be a part of the 13th clan. Bellamy held Clarke captive." Her words dripped with venom. Indra only liked one SkyCrew member, so far.

"Not everyone knew about the attack until it was too late." Raven stepped forward only to be met by a spear against her throat. She froze afraid to move a muscle with the cool blade pushing into her skin.

Clarke didn't try to move the spear. Instead she had alertness in her eyes as she met Lexa's. "Lexa, please," her voice begging the Commander to hear her out.

That voice, with that fear, in those watery blue eyes made Lexa's heart skip a few beats. Only the Wanheda could do this. Lexa loved and feared it. Feared who she might become if she allowed such a weakness in. She nodded at Nero, one of her most trusted Guards, since Gustus. She waved her hand at him. He lowered his weapon and took his stance once again. She nodded at Raven to continue this time avoiding those hypnotizing blue eyes.

Raven wanted to rub her throat. She refused to. Instead she approached, slower this time. Standing next to Indra she continued, "Not all of us knew Pike's plan. When he came back, news spread of what was done. Those who defended the Grounders ended up in cells. The rest stayed quiet." Lexa's expression didn't change. It was so cold it gave the tech the chills.

"She saved me," Clarke repeated her words from earlier.

She pushed herself from her seat as she stood in front of Octavia, "Take them to Abbey, they are to remain there till I decide what I want to do." The Commander had to stand firm, if she stated her decision now it would be taken as a weakness, especially after Clarke's admission.

A male warrior next to her was outraged. "Commander, jus drein jus dain, it is demanded for our people."

Blood sprayed across Indra, Raven and Clarke's face. They saw the warriors head roll on the floor in front of them. Lexa had splatters across her face, the crimson red dripping from her sword as it stayed horizontally in front of them. "DOES ANYONE ELSE WANT TO QUESTION MY LEADERSHIP?" The Heda was fed up with anyone thinking she wavered as a Leader. Anyone who thought she was weak. From now on if they so much as looked like the questioned it, this would be their fate. The room fell so utterly quiet you could almost hear everyone breathing. "Good, then do as I said, unless anyone else has something they want to add," Lexa's voice daring someone. The warrior in her was in full attack mood. No one dared to speak. Octavia left taking Monty and Raven with her. Lexa was walking back towards her seat as she dismissed the rest of them not even facing Clarke again.

 **LEXA'S CHAMBERS**

It was only a couple of hours since the decapitation in the throne room, but Clarke needed to talk to Lexa privately. She left her own room heading towards the Commander's. Practicing what she would say to the brunette. When Clarke got there, Nero and Silas stood on either side of the door. Clarke approached with caution, "I need to speak to the Commander."

Nero gave her the once over before he knocked on the Heda's door. Once she answered he only partially opened it as he told her who her visitor was. Clarke couldn't really hear what they were saying. The door was pushed open, Nero gestured for Silas to follow him, the two departed down the corridor. Clarke took a deep breath before entering Lexa's private chambers.

"Close the door Clarke," Lexa came out of the room just off her bedroom. Her hair was wet, clinging to her face, a loose tank top, and her traditional black pants. Her face was clear of the normal war paint.

Clarke almost forgot why she was there. Lexa looked stunning leaving the blonde breathless. She glanced down as she collected her thoughts. "Raven and Monty are innocent Lexa. They didn't know about the attack. They helped save me," she pleaded.

The Commander just listened. Clarke got closer, "Please, don't make them a prisoner."

"Your people attacked and killed my people. We are supposed to be united Clarke. What would you have me do, nothing?" Her voice was even, free of any sentiments.

"I would have you not punish innocent people." The Wanheda felt like déjà vu from when Roan first brought her there.

Lexa contemplated it. "What about Bellamy, what was his part in this?" This was the bigger issue for the Heda. If the man who Clarke held so dearly was responsible would she allow him to be punished?

It was a sore spot. The blonde has been through so much with Bellamy. The semi-led together, they faced attacks and wars side by side, they went through Mt. Weather. "I would ask you not to kill him, even if you had to make him a prisoner, give me time to talk to him Lexa. I know him."

"Would the man you know make you a prisoner," Lexa cut her off. This is where Clarke faltered as a true Leader letting emotions blind her to truths.

Clarke blinked her clouded blue eyes as she fought the sadness filling them. "No, but this man is broken like I was. He was there at Mt. Weather when you left." The painful memory tore her apart on the inside.

It pained Lexa to have this brought up again. She stepped closer to Clarke; cupping the blonde's face in her hands. "I knew you would survive. I knew I would see you again. I am so sorry that it broke you Clarke…" Her voice cut short as Clarke's lips crashed onto hers. Lexa deepened it, their tongues dancing around each other's. This kiss was filled with desire, longing and an undeniable burning passion. The Heda took control, pulling the blonde tight against her. Feeling the way her body fit against Lexa's. The Commander spun Clarke around, ripping the jacket off her shoulders as it crumpled to the floor. Their lips never broke apart. Clarke's back hit the wall as the brunette started licking and nibbling her way down the blonde's neck.

Clarke let out a soft moan. Every touch was electrifying. Her body heating up in ways she never thought possible responding to Lexa's touch. The blonde was tired of talking she needed to feel Lexa. The need was almost torture. She felt the brunette's fingertips on the skin of her stomach inching their way up.

There was a loud knock on the Heda's door, "Commander you are needed." Nero's voice boomed behind the closed door.


	7. Truce

A/N: Thanks to everyone who review, follow and this to their favorites. This story primarily takes Season 2 Lexa, strong, resisting feelings, etc. It also will show Clarke's inner struggle with her feelings for Lexa verse the betrayal that's still fresh in her heart. It will show the war that I thought should have happened. All kinds of epic things to come for those you stick by it. I know I did a little Clexa teaser, but hey they are having inner feeling struggles. Enjoy!

* * *

Lexa trapped Clarke's lips one last time before pulling away. The brunette's forehead meeting Clarke's, beads of sweat practically melting them together. Both panting heavily, getting the much needed air their lungs were deprived of. The knock was louder this time. Without saying a word Lexa peeled herself off the blonde and marched over to the sound that was echoing through her chambers.

Clarke didn't move. Her mind was trying to process what just happened. She went there to discuss Raven and Monty. Seeing Lexa look so vulnerable, hearing her apologize again, something in the Wanheda snapped. Forgetting why she went there, forgetting the betrayal, all that mattered was being with Lexa. Her inner battle towards the Heda faded away as Clarke just needed to feel her. The desire was so strong that it won. However, it didn't win for good, just for that second in time. Leaning against the wall now she could hear Lexa and Nero, it just sounded like mumbling. The blonde licked her lips savoring the taste of the brunette. She breathed hard as she tried to regain her composure. Shaking it off that it was losing control to the many emotions she had to face in a short amount of time. Seeing Lexa again after Mt. Weather, finding out NightBloods were started by SkyPeople, trying to become one, hearing about the village, and seeing Bellamy, the new horrific version of him. Add to that her friends possibly being prisoners after saving her. Clarke felt like the world was on her shoulders. Wishing Roan never found her.

The Heda closed the door, staying there as she watched the perplexity of emotions play out across Clarke's face. Lexa secretly cursing under her breathe for losing control. The kiss was unexpected but welcomed. Her attraction to the blonde was undeniable. The brunette was standing firm; love is a weakness. There was a war coming from two enemies. Her head needed to be 100% attentive to that, and that alone. She straightened up as she made her way back to the blonde. "I am needed Clarke; you are welcome to stay here till I get back. We can finish discussing Raven and Monty then." The flat tone of the Grounder Leader filling each word.

Clarke was so lost in her own thoughts she never heard Lexa come over. It was the Commander's voice that had her eyes flutter open. Not even realizing she closed them. Lexa was already exiting the room. Clarke slid down the wall, pulling her knees towards her, resting her forehead onto them. She wanted to forgive Lexa, be able to move forward, yet every time she tried, an inner voice screamed betrayal. Her heart was broken after Finn. When it finally came back together it was like a 5000-piece puzzle. It was a slow, long, agonizing process. The brunette was the one who put those pieces back in place. Then, in one swift move, knocked them out of place again. It was ironic to Clarke that she realized she could love again by the very person who broke her. The Wanheda was still not complete after Mt. Weather, still a fractured version of herself. Being near Lexa made her stronger. She could also make Clarke lose herself, just like she did moments ago.

The blonde didn't know how long she sat there before she finally just left. Part of her wanted to stay and talk to Lexa. The other part, the reasonable part, was letting her know tonight would be better by staying clear away. Seeing Lexa look so innocent, those pleading sea green eyes, all sense and reasoning went out the window. If she could rewind time, Clarke would have stopped herself. Would have been more in control, just dealing with the task that brought her there. Clarke slowed her pace, her thoughts were becoming more like a Grounders, the revolution just hitting her. She shook her head, running her hand through her hair, no, she would not become that way. Emotions sometimes need to be explored, they can't be shelved hoping they would just vanish behind a wall of dust.

A little over an hour later Lexa opened her bedroom door seeing the empty room. The touch of sadness hitting her. The Heda closed her wooden door as she lit some candles. The dim lighting danced around her bedroom. She sat in the middle of the floor in meditating position. Briefly, but just briefly, Lexa pictured the way Clarke would look illuminated by the soft glow in her room. With that she exhaled deeply, inhaling hard, letting her eyelids drop as she cleared her mind.

 **NEXT DAY – CLARKE'S CHAMBERS**

The Wanheda was sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling on her boot, getting ready to go to the Conclave. She would be under the hard glare of Titus, trying her best to ignore the inquiring looks he'd be throwing her way. The knock on her door was hard and quick. "Yeah," she wasn't expecting anyone.

The door opened and there was Lexa. The Commander in all her glory. Full attire, with the red drape thrown over her shoulder complete with war paint. Something Clarke purposely left off today. Feeling like the more she dressed and appeared like a Grounder, the more emotional she matched her exterior. "What was it you wanted to discuss last night Clarke." Lexa kept her eyes straight and focused. Even a mind reader wouldn't be able to make an educated guess at what was behind them.

Clarke didn't want to think of last night. She spent almost the entire night pushing it from her mind. Mulling over what she did, what she shouldn't have done, could have done, and should've. Until she gave into the tiredness that pulled her into a deep sleep. The blonde didn't want to meet Lexa's cold stare. She waved her hand, "It was nothing. I have to get to training." Figuring the one way she could get passed the Commander was to mention the very training she wanted her to do.

Lexa tilted her head. She knew Clarke better than this. "If it was important enough to see me in the middle of the night it is important enough to discuss."

Clarke drew in her bottom lip biting into it. It was apparent they weren't going to discuss the other things that happened last night. "I have a suggestion I would like you to consider, regarding Raven and Monty." If Lexa wanted to be distant, Clarke would deliver it right back. No longer begging Lexa to understand that these people helped saved her from Bellamy, of all people, and Pike.

The cool tone didn't go unnoticed by the Heda. After side stepping the kiss from the night before this behavior was almost expected. "What is your suggestion Clarke."

The blonde stopped herself from shooting Lexa an icy glare. It was just the way Lexa kept saying her name. As if Clarke was just another leader, from another clan, trying to get an audience with the Grounder Leader. She grinned, she could be as cold if pushed the right way. No matter how her heart felt, not that she was positive on where it laid, but no matter, she could push anything aside. "I think they can help me becoming a NightBlood." She answered as she stepped closer to the Heda. Her glazier blue eyes as clear as her voice.

The Heda was impressed with her ability to flip her emotional switch so easily. Proving only more that she had the ability to lead. Clarke was putting her emotions to the side, being blunt about what she wanted. She admired it, at the same token, it stung. Lexa wouldn't show it. "I told you that stays between your mother, you and me." She stood her ground. Clarke might be having her own internal battle but so was Lexa. The woman before her easily could be her weakness. When the Commander was around Clarke, she needed to keep her defenses up. She never thought it would be possible to fight feelings like this again after Costia, then came Clarke Griffin.

"And I am telling you that it's a DNA sequence we need to figure out. There is something in my DNA that can be adaptable to NightBlood." She stepped away as she went to her bed. She bent down to pull out a sketch pad that she had from long ago. Not bothering to walk back over she drew the structure of a DNA double helix. Lifting it as she decided to be the educator for once. "These represent the cells and chromosomes of a DNA structure. We need to find the missing elements that would help make mine be compatible to yours. Raven and Monty are experts with computers. They can possibly find the missing link. Combine my mother as a doctor and a scientist, with Raven and Monty on the computer, we will find the lost code. Monty even has engineering skills that can be useful." She put down her sketch but didn't move. "The very least it can't hurt."

Lexa watched the demonstration, keeping her eyes on the paper as she listened to the blonde. With two enemies the possibility of her death crept closer. Even if her spirit did pick Aden, Clarke would be a good warrior to protect him. It wasn't a losing situation no matter the outcome. "If I do this, if more SkyCrew know about this, then I will also bring in Titus. He has performed the ritual on the new Heda's, watched and trained the NightBloods. He might have some insight that SkyCrew does not." It wasn't a finalized decision; it wasn't a no either. "Good luck with your training today Clarke." She let a half smile pull at her lips despite her best intentions of fighting it.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

Clarke and Lexa didn't spend any time alone together since that kiss. To Clarke it seemed like Lexa was wrapping herself up in war plans to avoid the Wanheda. Clarke made no attempt to see her, not wanting to be the one who always broke first. For once she would stand strong, not be the fragile girl that was deserted. It wasn't like they didn't see each other at all, it was just never the two of them. Raven and Monty's fate was still not decided. Lexa had them kept in their own bedrooms. They both were allowed to help Abbey with anything other than the NightBlood mission. The Heda never finalized her opinion on their help.

Now here Clarke stood in the throne room. Lexa, Nero, Silas, Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Abbey and Kane all were present. The Wanheda noticed the absence of the advisor, not minding him not being there. It wasn't that she didn't like Titus, it was the small glimpses of disapproval that bothered her. If there was something troubling him; Clarke wished, he would just confront her. Knowing he probably didn't because of Lexa, it could be seen as over stepping her leadership. Indra, Octavia and Lincoln have been out on missions trying to locate Ice Nation and give updates. Lexa wanted the SkyCrew leaders there to keep them informed. After all, SkyCrew has become a threat of their own.

Titus pushed his way to the center of the room. Bowing his head as he spoke, "Forgive the intrusion Heda, critical information was just brought to my attention." He turned back, everyone's gaze following the advisor's. It was the first time anyone noticed the small Grounder in the corner. He couldn't have been older than 15. You can tell by the uneasy way he was moving that he never had a face to face with the Heda. That look of admiration combined with terror filling his warm brown eyes. He moved towards Titus when he waved the young warrior over.

"Dario?" Indra approached the grounder. His eyes met hers as he nodded.

Lexa put her hand up stopping Indra in her tracks, "You know him how?" The name sounded familiar but it wasn't hitting her on why it did.

"He trained with Isai." Indra faced the warrior, grabbing his shoulders, "He died a noble death for his Commander." Isai's group was thought to all be dead by the hands of Ice Nation and here a survivor stood. It was the reason Lexa was called out of her bedroom that night with Clarke.

The Commander approached Dario, studying his feeble demeanor. Clearly he was still shaken up by the attack he witnessed. "How did you survivor Dario?" Her eyes reading into his. She needed to know this, was it luck, or did he abandon his crew. Whatever news Titus had was temporarily put on hold.

"I fought side by side with Isai, I was his second." His eyes dropped from hers as he stared at his feet, slightly shuffling the one. "When Isai was killed I was pinned underneath him. He was one of the last to die, Ice Nation thought I perished with him. They left before I was able to free myself."

Titus stood behind the boy, his right hand gripping Dario's shoulder firmly. "It is not all Commander. Dario recognized faces from other clans. It would appear that it is not Ice Nation as a whole, but treason from each clan of Grounders."

The seriousness of that statement rippled through the Heda. There were people from each of her clans, her people, that have joined forces with Ice Nation. Many questions went with this news. How many left to join forces with her enemy? Hundreds? Thousands? How big was the danger they were facing? "It seems Nia is planning well. We need to plan better." She spun to face Dario, "Are you willing to fight with us again Dario?"

For the first time since he was noticed in the room he stood up straight and proud. It made him seem much bigger than when he was hunched over in the corner. "Ai badan yu Heda."

"Indra, he will be under your leadership. It's time we start to make our own plans of attack from the information we've been gathering." Lexa glanced at Clarke, checking to see if the Wanheda was ready for what she's been preparing for. It was the first time the brunette focused on those brilliant blue eyes in a week.

Abbey, Kane and Clarke remained quiet while Lexa, Titus, Indra and Dario spoke. They all knew what this meant. Silently deciding to fight by their Leader's side when the time came. They pledged to be her 13th clan, they meant it. Abbey witnessed the meaningful eye contact between her daughter and the Heda. The doctor wasn't sure what was happening between the two as of late. When Clarke or Lexa was in her lab, usually separately, Clarke was too tired from training to talk, and Lexa was more quiet than usual. Abbey knew her daughter, for Clarke to pretend to be too tired to talk meant to much was on her mind. She didn't push the issue. Part of the her, the mom in her, didn't want to approve of this as a relationship. The scientist though, saw an incredibly strong leader who would always protect her daughter, even when she was no longer there to do so. It wasn't the right timing to dwell on the possible relationship that was slowly developing despite both women's resistance to the inevitable. What took precedence was turning Clarke into a NightBlood. Now more than ever it needed to be figured out fast.

After Lexa barked out her orders she had the room emptied except for the two SkyCrew members. The one she was fighting to keep her heart with and the current, now, Grounder doctor. "Abbey this work needs to be done faster." Lexa's words only mirroring Abbey's thoughts from earlier. "This isn't just Ice Nation; this is Grounders from all clans. This will not be an easy war." Her eyes finding Clarke's only for a fraction of a second, if you blinked you missed it. "My death may be soon." Lexa forced herself not to glimpse over at the blonde. Anytime she anticipated her death it was followed by what will happen to Clarke. It gave her slight comfort to know that Clarke was training almost a full day, every day, for almost 2 weeks. She was becoming a warrior.

Every time Lexa mentioned her death Clarke wanted to vomit. The mere thought of the Commander not being there tore her apart. Their fractured relationship was repairable. The Wanheda was sorting things out at her own pace. She didn't want to just fix what was broken because of a possibility that she might lose Lexa. At the same time, she didn't want the Heda to die without her knowing exactly how she felt. It was so difficult to put into words. To want to love someone, to want to be able to move forward, yet not trusting the person enough with your heart to do so. The brunette could crush Clarke's heart with her bare hands. Despite it all, keeping the missile a secret, Finn, convincing SkyCrew to trust her only to be betrayed, all of that, yet the blonde still loved her. Even when she didn't want to. Even when she wanted nothing more than to hate her, kill her. Almost did, till those emerald eyes flickered with pain melting the anger instantaneously.

"Lexa, I spend any time I have trying to find an answer to turning Clarke's blood. Each time I hit a dead end. That doesn't mean I will not find out how, it just means I haven't found it yet." An alertness in her eyes as Abbey addressed the Commander.

"Clarke, get Raven and Monty. I will send for Titus." Her eyes flickered past Clarke till they met Abbey's, "Will this help you?"

The doctor was positive with the extra pair of hands they would find what was missing sooner. "I believe it will."

"Then it is done," Lexa nodded in agreement. She never forgot the request made by the Wanheda so many nights ago. She just patiently waited for an opportunity to present itself. One that would allow her to grant Clarke's request without it seeming that it was done just because the blonde asked. Although, if she was to be honest, part of it was.

 **ARKADIA**

Pike was stampeding down the halls, practically yelling into the walkie talkie. "Who is at the gates?" He shook his head; he couldn't possibly hear what he thought he heard. He was making his way to the outside, Bellamy was right at his heels. The two were planning what village to attack next when they heard the guards from the tower.

When they got outside the headed over to the gate. Catching the sight of what appeared to be Grounders. There was only one standing by herself smirking. Her hands up in the air surrendering. Her face was deeply scarred. The guards in the towers had their guns pointed on her waiting for Pike's orders.

He got close to the gate. "I heard a Grounder came her alone, surrendering, and asking to speak to the SkyCrew Leader." His fingers locked onto the fencing as he pulled his face close to hers, "Well, you have him. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?"

Ontari grinned as she moved towards the Leader. "Because I am Ice Nation, and my Queen Nia wanted me to ask you; is the enemy, of my enemy, my friend?"


End file.
